White Fiancés and Red Gods
by MACL
Summary: Leanne fell into a twisted life when she found out she had been engaged to a boy, who she hasn't seen for years, before his disappearance. Now he's back and has a dark secret to keep. Ceilia has bad luck. She is forced to marry a dreadful man who abuses her. When these fiancées meet, they need to discover their betrothed's secrets. What happens when some pesky reapers get involved?
1. Prologue: Her Twisted Fate

**Hello! This is my first fan fiction (you guys have probably heard that a million times at the beginning of a story). What you are about to read is the prologue of the story. Don't expect it to be exciting, its mostly getting to know the first main character. There will be four main (OC) characters , and the first one is mentioned in the prologue. Now, enough of the blabber! You'll learn more about the story by reading. Enjoy! :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler).**  
_

* * *

_3 Years Ago…_

I held on tightly to my mother as we entered the mansion. The bright lights showed through the windows and pierced the darkness outside as we neared closer.

The wind blew furiously, sending chills down my spine. I wanted to hurry up and get inside. Something about this mansion scared me.

We climbed up the concrete steps to large door where an elderly butler was waiting to greet us. He smiled, creating more wrinkles on his face.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive manor." He said, his voice was soft and welcoming.

I started to relax my muscles and I loosened my grip on my mother's hand. She smiled at the butler as we entered inside the mansion.

The lights had blinded me, but for only a second. The front foyer was filled with men and women dancing and talking. A nice melody was coming from the far corner of the room. I suspected some musicians were playing.

I looked up at my mother as she led me over to a corner. My father followed behind her. His chocolate hair combed back and blue eyes sparkling.

My mother stopped and looked down at me. Her bright amethyst eyes staring down into mine. The blonde hair of mother was curled to perfection and laid to the left side of her shoulder.

"Now, be a good girl and don't talk to strangers." My mother said with a smile. Her bright lips shined.

"Of course, may I ask something?" I looked up at her. Our eyes locked together.

"Yes Leanne?"

"What are we here for?" I had grown quite suspicious.

We had been attending balls and parties often. I didn't know what my parents were looking for, because they usually bring along my younger sibling. Lately its only be me attending parties with them.

My mother glanced at my father with worried eyes but immediately turned her attention back at me.

"We were invited here to celebrate the son of your father's closet friend's birthday." She said with her smile again.

I tried not to frown. I hadn't a clue about who she was talking about. That seemed to strike my curiosity. Now I had to find this boy and wish him a happy birthday.

"Alright, I'll be on my best behavior." I smiled at her.

She returned my smile with her own and leaned down to kiss my forehead. The music suddenly grew louder and my father whispered something in her ear. He held out his hand for her and she accepted it.

They went to the dance floor and started dancing away to the music. I looked around for any familiar faces. You would think I would remember lots of people from all the parties and balls I attended.

Nope. I didn't recognize anyone. I sighed and started walking around to see if I saw anyone about my age.

Next thing I knew, I had bumped into a person.

_Good Job! _

"I'm terribly sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you." I said embarrassed about what I had done.

I looked to see a girl slightly shorter than I. She had long pig tails of blonde curly hair and bright, innocent green eyes. She stared at me for a moment and I felt awkward since she didn't say anything. I was about to turn away when she squealed.

"You look so cute!" She practically yelled.

"Tha-Thank you." I stammered, shocked by her reply.

_Who is she?_

"I'm Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, but you can call me Lizzie." She said with a smile on her face.

_That answers my question. _

"Nice to meet you, Lizzie." I said holding out my hand.

She shook my hand. She wore a bright blue dress with white lace trim. A white ribbon was place on the chest of her dress. The hat she wore was also a bright blue color and with a white trim. There were multiple small, white bows placed on her hat.

"I'm Leanne Addington."

She squealed again. I still didn't expect it.

"Such a cute name!" Lizzie said keeping that smile on her face.

The music stopped. I guess the musicians were taking a break. Everyone on the dance floor bowed before their partners and then dispersed.

"I want you to meet someone Leanne!" She grabbed my wrist and started to pull me across the room.

_Eek! Who does she want me to meet?_

Lizzie stopped pulling me and I had to look over her to see who she wanted me to meet.

"Ciel! I want you to meet my friend." She squealed again.

The boy, who she called Ciel, turned towards me. His bluish-black hair covered his forehead and he had big blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Leanne Addington." I smiled. The boy was awfully small but his shy blue eyes just stared at me.

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive." He said softly.

_So this is boy my father was talking about._

The music started up again and I grinned. I knew the song they were playing and could easily dance to it.

"Let's go dance Ciel." I said grabbing his wrist.

He yelped out of surprise as I started to drag him away. Ciel started to struggle against me but gave up when he saw it was hopeless. I had to get one dance in tonight, especially with a small cute boy.

I stopped and smiled at him as the music began to play. Ciel looked scared and I was confused to as why. Then I figured it out as soon as we started dancing. He couldn't dance. I was the one leading and when I knew he couldn't keep up, I slowed down. When we began to spin, Ciel started to lean.

I didn't realize it until he stepped on my foot. I quietly yelped in pain and I lost my grip on him. Ciel lost his balance and slipped. I quickly caught his arm and pulled back towards me. Instead we were closer than before.

The melody stopped and I let go of Ciel and bowed. He clumsily bowed back at me. Everyone dispersed on the dance floor and I stood in my place.

"Ciel." I heard a woman call his name.

I looked over to see a young woman with light brown hair and the same blue eyes as Ciel. She wore a beautiful pale blue dress that touched the floor. It was sleeveless and she had long white gloves on to match the dress.

A young man followed behind her as she approached us. He was taller than the woman and wore a black suit. His hair was black and his bangs covered his forehead. They reminded me both of Ciel, but why?

_Could they be his parents? _

Ciel smiled and ran over and hugged the woman. That was the first time I've seen him so happy.

"Yes Mother?" Ciel asked the woman.

I was correct, they were his parents.

"Happy 9th Birthday, Ciel." She smiled and handed him a small wrapped box with a ribbon.

Ciel's eyes widened and he took the box and started to open it.

I was even shocked with he opened the small jewelry box. Inside was a silver ring with intricate designs. The jewel on top the ring was a deep purple, and it intrigued me because that deep purple color was the same color as my eyes.

"This is the family ring." He said staring at it. The ring was in the palm of his hand.

"Yes son. You will have the family business when you get older." The man said with a small smile.

Ciel squealed and hugged both his parents. Then I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder. I quickly looked up and sighed in relief when it was only my dad.

"Good evening, Vincent, Rachel." I heard my father say. So they were Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive.

"Good evening, Lewis." Vincent said.

"Happy Birthday, Ciel." I smiled at him. Ciel smiled back at me. He looked so happy.

"You must be Leanne, am I correct?" asked Rachel. I nodded at her.

My father took his hand off my shoulder. He Vincent started to leave, probably to talk somewhere private.

Rachel held Ciel's hand.

"Come on Ciel, we still have lots of other people to meet." Rachel said.

"Alright." Ciel turned his attention towards me. "Nice meeting you Leanne."

I could see the silver ring on his thumb and it was a little too big.

"Bye!" I chirped and turned to find my mother.

_I have a feeling I'll be meeting Ciel again._

* * *

**And thus the story begins...in the first chapter. I'll post it over Christmas break (so look for it!). Please review! The first chapter will have a lot more adventure than the prologue. I'm looking forward to it, and I hope you are to. Till next time~!**

_~MACL_


	2. Chapter 1: That's Not The Ciel I Knew

**YES! I GOT A REVIEW! *fist bumps self in mind and does happy dance. Looks at the audience and regains composure* I'm back with Chapter 1 of the story! This involves some Ciel and Leanne action. I think they make a good pairing. By the way, at the beginning the italics are one of Leanne's memories. The rest are just the character' thoughts. Now read the chapter below. Enjoy~!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)_**

* * *

_Present Day_

I stood out in the garden. The white and red rose bushes surrounding me like a cage. The birds out in the woods were singing a melodic tune. You could see the tree line from the house. I sighed and continued walking. A lot was on my mind.

"_Did you hear? Did you hear?" A voice came running down from the hallway. _

_I looked up and saw Kinsley running towards me carrying a white envelope. _

"_Hear what?" I asked her. She was panting from running. _

_When she finally calmed her breathing, she handed me the envelope. I took it out of her hand, curious about its contents. I looked at the red wax seal on the envelope and breathed in. I tore it off and opened the letter. It revealed news that shocked me. _

"_Isn't great?" Kinsley smiled excitedly. _

_I only stared at the letter, rereading it carefully to make sure I wasn't mistaken. _

"_Ciel is back!" She nearly jumped up with joy. _

_I stared at her. _

"_Ciel…" I whispered to myself. I regained my composure and handed her back the letter. Her eyes widened as she took it back. I started to walk away back to my room. _

"_Sister…? Aren't you happy?" Kinsley asked softly. _

_Without facing her, I continued to walk away before I replied. _

"_Yes." I said without emotion. _

_Truthfully, I guess I was happy, but something about him returning gave me chills. Like, he shouldn't have come back. _

_What am I talking about? I'm glad he's back. _

_Aren't I? _

I shook my head and looked back at the roses. That was almost two years ago and I still haven't seen Ciel. There are so many questions that have yet to be answered. I haven't seen Lizzie since the day Ciel supposedly died. Too much has happened and I shouldn't concern myself about the past.

What's done is done. Nothing I can do about it.

I looked up from my thoughts when I heard footsteps approaching. One of the maids approached me.

"The carriage is waiting for you milady." She bowed.

"Then let's go." I said walking past her. She followed behind me.

I stopped and looked at the roses.

"What is wrong?" She asked from behind.

"Nothing, Sara." I said sadly.

I picked up one of the white roses. It was so plain and simple. The rose had no color at all, but why is it so special. I put it in my hair and turned to face Sara.

"Nothing at all." I grinned and started to walk again.

Time to get my questions answered.

Now, to the Phantomhive manor.

**(Ciel P.O.V)**

I set the paper work down and groaned. The past few weeks have been quite boring. It's been awfully to quiet in London, which I suppose is good. There has been no activity lately and no requests from the queen.

A knock came at the door of my study and I looked up at it.

"Come in." I said sitting up straight.

Sebastian came in with a cart. The smell of tea filled the room.

"Your tea, my Lord." He said pouring a cup of tea and placing it in front of me.

I took the cup and stared at it.

"It's Earl Grey Tea." Sebastian said.

I took a sip and set the cup down and looked back at the papers on my desk. Sebastian started to exit, but right before he closed the door I called to him.

"What do we have for today?" I asked not looking up.

"The Addington family is coming to visit you today. Now I must go and prepare dinner." He smiled and left.

I turned my chair and looked out the window. It was noon. One thing wouldn't leave my mind. Addington…why did that name sound so familiar? I repeated it in my head several times before I could remember where I heard that name before.

The image of girl who looked my age appeared. Her long brown hair and purple eyes was all that I could remember. I haven't seen her or her family for years. This will be an interesting game.

**(Leanne P.O.V)**

"Remind me why Kinsley is coming again." I groaned and crossed my arms as the carriage pulled away from our manor.

"Why shouldn't I come?" Kinsley started to glare at me.

"Because, you always get in the way!" I stuck my tongue out at her.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Both of you will stop this behavior. You are ladies and must act like one." My mother said in a commanding voice.

"Yes mother." Kinsley and I said at the same time.

I stared out the window. What was he like now? Ciel having to been through so much had to have changed him. I wonder if he even remembered me. I sighed. Too many questions raced through my mind. Suddenly pain jabbed through my arm and I looked over at Kinsley.

"What was that for?!" I glared at her.

"We are here." She said smirking.

"You didn't have to poke me!" I yelled at her.

"But I wanted to!" She said still smiling.

I decided to give up. It wasn't worth getting in trouble again. I stared out of the window, but I saw the same manor that burned down. It looked exactly the same. It's gray bricks and dark roof.

I got out after Kinsley, she has this belief that she should always be first no matter what. The carriage that brought us started to drive away. I looked at my mother and father. My father looked sad, seeing the manor must bring back memories. He and Vincent were good friends.

Something in the window caught my eye. I looked and saw what looked like three servants staring at us. When they saw me staring at them they ran away. I frowned. That was weird.

**(Ciel P.O.V)**

I saw the carriage pull up to the manor. I sighed And got up from my chair to head towards the door. I opened it and stepped out into the hallway.

"Master!" yelled my servants as they ran towards me.

My eye widened when I realized they were slowing down.

"What are you three—" I was cut off when they landed on top of me.

They quickly got off of me and I groaned.

"We're sorry master!" They all said at once.

I got up and glared at them. Why couldn't those idiots stop? I brushed off my clothes and walked past them.

"It's fine. You three better not do it again." I said without looking at them.

"Yes Sir." They said miserably.

I grinned. I just hope they don't destroy the entire mansion while our guest are here.

**(Leanne P.O.V)**

I was about to knock on the door when it suddenly flew open. I stared up at the man who opened the door. His was tall and had dark hair and almost red colored eyes. His suit was all black, so I assumed he was a butler.

"Ah, you must be the Addington family." He said smiling at us.

I'm already scared of this mansion. This butler wasn't helping. My father stepped next to me.

"Yes, we are the Addington family." He said.

"Then please come in. Dinner will be prepared shortly." The butler said still smiling. He opened the door and welcomed us.

There were slight glances between all of us before I decided to go in first. Hey, I gotta put on a brave act. Even if the butler was so scary. I passed by him and I felt his eyes on me, and that just made me want to speed up.

I sighed in relief when I was inside. The rest of my family followed. I turned around and looked at Kinsley who was clutching onto mother for dear life. I had to resist the urge to laugh at her.

She always acts so brave, but now she looks pathetic.

"The manor looks exactly the same." I saw my father looking around in awe. Indeed it did, like an exact replica.

"Where is Ciel—I mean Lord Phantomhive?" I quickly corrected myself in front of the butler.

"He is in his study. If you want, I could take you there." He replied.

Before I could answer, my father intervened.

"We need to discuss things with Lord Phantomhive, so if you would please take us there."

I stared at him. He didn't tell me we needed to discuss matters.

"Of course sir, follow me." The butler said smiling as he led us up the stairs.

The mansion was exactly the same as I remember it all those years ago. As we almost we reached the top of the stairs, Kinsley blurted out.

"Mr. Butler what's your name?" She said still holding onto mother.

Mother looked embarrassed about Kinsley's outburst. The butler stopped and faced us.

"My apologies, my name is Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian then returned to lead us to Ciel's study.

We passed so many doors and turned multiple times that I know I would get lost. Finally the butler stopped and knocked on a door. When there was no reply, he knocked again.

"Master?" Sebastian opened the door, frowned, then shut it again.

"It appears the Lord is not in his study." He said.

"I'm right here Sebastian." said a boyish voice from down the hallway. I turned and I realized who it was. It was Ciel, but not the Ciel I knew.

**(Ciel P.O.V)**

I stared at the family. The girl will brown hair and purple eyes staring back at me. She looked much older, then again it has been years.

"I apologize for not being able to greet you at the door Lord and Lady Addington." I turned towards her parents.

"It's fine Lord Phantomhive, your butler has graciously shown us around." Lord Addington said looking at the butler.

"What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't show my Lord's guests around?" Sebastian said smiling.

"Sebastian, prepare tea for our guests." I said opening the door to my study and walking in.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said bowing and walking away.

_Honestly. _

I sat down on my chair and stacked all my papers together as the Addington family came in. Interestingly, The Lord shoed his youngest daughter away. They sat down on the chairs in front of my desk and I looked up at them.

"What brings you to my manor Lord Addington?" I asked.

**(Leanne P.O.V)**

My father shifted in his seat before answering Ciel.

"I need to discuss some information with you Lord Phantomhive that concerns you and my daughter."

Ciel raised an eyebrow and so did I. He didn't tell me anything that concerned me and Ciel.

"What might that be Lord Addington?" Ciel question him.

My father swallowed and straightened in his chair.

"Lord Phantomhive, you are betrothed to my daughter." My father replied.

I stared at him in shock.

_Okay, I'm betrothed to Ciel. WAIT! WHAT? _

* * *

**Oooh~! How come we didn't know they were betrothed? You'll have to find out in the next chapter! I'll be posting Chapter 2 next Sunday, so look for it! I kinda lied, this didn't have as enough adventure and action as I wanted but it will definitely be in the next chapter. Please Review! Till next time~! **

_~MACL_


	3. Winter What Land (Part 1)

**SURPRISE! I decided to make a Christmas special for this story. So Sorry! I was going to post this yesterday, but I was having issues with FanFiction. None the less, I brought it to you! Chapter 2 will still be posted on Sunday if you think other wise. I just had an idea to post something special on Christmas. I wanted this chapter to be more for laughs so it doesn't add on to the current story. This will be divided up into two parts because I have brilliant ideas. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *coughs* Uhh..anyway, Enjoy~!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**_

* * *

**(Leanne P.O.V)**

The sudden noise of my door being opened jolted me awake. I stared wide-eyed at the intruder, which turned out to be Kinsley. I sighed and went back to sleep, covering my head with a pillow.

"It's Christmas!" Kinsley yelled and jumped on my bed.

_WHY?!_

"Get off my bed!" I growled from under my pillow.

I heard her snicker and continue to jump shaking the entire bed, along with me. Why couldn't she leave?

"Get Up! Get up!" She continued to jump.

This was getting annoying.

_Why can't she-OW!_

"That's it!" I yelled and stood up grabbing the pillow she threw at me.

Kinsley had an expression of pure shock on her face. I started to hit her with the pillow and she screamed. Kinsley covered her head and ran out of the room. I continued chasing her throughout the manor with the pillow in my nightgown.

She ran down the stairs screaming. Great, she probably woke up the entire household. I was at the top of the stairs when she reached the bottom. She looked up and stuck her tongue out at me. That filled me with rage. I started running down the stairs.

I was about halfway down when I felt my foot slip. I was falling face first and quickly put the pillow in front of me.

_PILLOW SAVE ME! _

I think I lost consciousness because it went all black. Then what felt like a few seconds later, I woke up. I groaned and rubbed my head. It ached like crazy. I must of hit it hard. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times.

A breeze of cold air hit my face and made it feel numb. I was outside? That couldn't be right. My eyes widened when I saw everything covered in white. I stood up and felt weak. I shivered realizing how cold I was.

Something wasn't right. Well, it never is when you wake up from being unconscious. The entire landscape was completely covered in snow. Not a single building or person in sight.

_Just great. _

I sighed. It would be best to start walking. Assuming there is something out here. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. It's so cold out here.

There is a sudden flash of pain in my left foot and I yelp as my body falls forward into the snow. I put my hands in front of me but it's to late to realize that I'm falling into snow.

My face hits first into the wet, cold substance. I blame Kinsley for this. I pull myself out of the snow and take in a lung full of cold air. I stand up and look for the object I tripped on.

What I saw was a silver box-shaped present. I mentally facepalm myself.

_Good job Leanne! _

I walk over to the present and pick it up. Who puts a present out here in the middle of no where? I pull on the silver ribbon.

_Should I open it? _

I stare at the present before making up my mind.

_Couldn't hurt could it?_

Once the ribbon is off, I carefully rip off the wrapping paper. It reveals a medium-sized jewelry box. I put my hand on the fuzzy box and I'm about to open it.

"What in frost are you doing?" I jump at the voice and drop the box.

I whip around to find...an elf?

"Oh, uh Hello." I say staring at the angry elf.

Now you know I'm dreaming when I see an elf. Something about this "elf" seemed familiar. He was slightly shorter than I. He had black hair and a blue eye. The other eye had an eye patch covering it. Then it hit me, thankfully not literally.

"Ciel?" I questioned.

Ciel the elf raised an eyebrow at me and he looked slightly less angry.

"My name is not Ciel. It's Smile." Ciel—er Smile said frowning.

"Oh sorry. You look like someone I know." I laughed nervously.

For someone whose name is Smile, he surely does not smile. Then I remembered the box and started searching for it in the snow with my numb hands.

I saw a small part of the box sticking out of the snow and grabbed it.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

His pointy hat jingled as he took a step closer to me. I ignored him and opened the box to find a beautiful necklace. A bright white, diamond-shaped gem hung from a silver chain. this would be impossibly hard to find in the snow.

I put on the necklace and stared at it. I almost forgot about the angry Smile standing behind me. Almost.

"What?" I frowned at him letting the necklace dangle from my neck.

"You shouldn't be opening those."

I looked around seeing dozen of other presents scattered in the snow.

"You shouldn't leave them where people can find them." I grinned getting up from the snow.

He scoffed and started walking the other way.

"Where are you going?" I asked following him.

"Where do you think?" He asked without turning back to look at me.

I had no idea where I even was. How does he expect me to know? I guess I'll find out if I follow him. Wait a second. If he is an elf, then does that mean he is headed to Santa's village?

Does that mean I'm in the North Pole?! How the heck did I get here? I looked around at the snow-covered pine trees we were passing. My hands were so numb I didn't feel anything.

I hope I don't get frost bite. That'd be awful. A strong breeze came in sending chills up my spine. My teeth started to chatter. I heard Smile snicker in front of me.

"Don-Don't laug-laugh it-it's ver-very col-cold." I said through my chattering teeth.

Smile didn't say anything and continued to walk. The outline of a village came in sight. When we got closer, it was a lot smaller than I expected. Well it was made for elves. Except there weren't any elves.

"Hey, where are the other elves?" I asked looking at Smile.

He didn't say anything. That got me agitated.

"Why don't you answer me?!" I yelled at him.

Smile stopped and looked at me with no expression.

"Most of them have been kidnapped by..." His sentence trailed off.

Smile shook his head and continued walking. I decided it'd be best not to press the matter any farther.

I looked at the neglected village. Broken houses and presents scattered the ground. How awful.

I heard a crack and looked under my foot. I had stepped on a doll. A very creepy doll. It's torn clothes and one of its eyes missing. I swore I saw its remaining eye look at me.

I yelped and grabbed on to Ciel, Smile, whatever.

"The doll was looking at me!" I wouldn't let go.

"Get off of me!" He shouted loosening my grip on him.

"Not till you tell me who did this." I pouted keeping my grip on him.

"I can't tell you. It's top-secret." He growled throwing me from him.

"Fine, but can anyone tell me what's going on?" I asked.

Smile didn't say anything and continued walking.

_He's awfully quiet. _

A large castle looking building stood before us. It didn't look as broken as the other houses. Smile went straight up to the wooden door and opening it using the metal handles. I was still following him and paid the least bit of attention the door closing in front of me.

Smack! The door closed and hit me right in the face. I held my nose with my frozen hand and silently cursed at him. I wonder how many times I'll get hurt in this frozen land.

_What a gentleman he his. _

I opened the door with my other hand and walked in. I sighed in relief when I walked inside. It was warmer in here than out there. I let go of my nose and followed Smile up the stairs.

Inside wasn't as cheery as you'd expect it to be. The wood railing, floors, and walls were covered in claw marks, blood, and holes. There was almost no lighting in the place. I wonder who could have done a thing.

Smile stopped in front of a door and knocked.

"Who the frost is it?" A voice came from the other side of the door.

"Smile." He said with no emotion and a blank expression.

"Come in." The voice replied.

Smile twisted the knob and opened the wooden door. He walked inside leaving the door open. I peeked into the room and was surprised by what I saw. There was a large round table with chairs around it. Also, there were three other elves in the room sitting in the chairs.

The first elf had short blonde hair that slightly fell across his face. He had blueish-greenish eyes. The second elf had a mix of red and purple hair in short pig tails. Her eyes were hidden behind her glasses.

The third elf also had blonde hair except it stuck up a bit. He also had blue eyes like the first elf. The chair at the far end of the room was facing the wall. I assumed someone was sitting in the chair.

I walked into the room and felt all their eyes on me. Then is hit me again, thankfully not literally. I had recognized them as servants at the Phantomhive Manor. Except this time they were a lot shorter than before. They were my size now!

Also they were wearing elf clothes which disturbed me a bit. I had to suppress the urge to laugh at them in their state. I sat down in a chair next to Smile who still wasn't smiling. This was awkward.

Suddenly, a plate of warm cookies and a glass of milk was set in front of me. I looked over to see who set the plate down in front of me. To my surprise, it was the butler who dressed in black at the Phantomhive manor. I was staring level at Sebastian.

I blinked a few times. He looked so much less scary than the butler at the Manor! He was shorter and wore an elf costume, he looked so ridiculous. Must suppress urge to laugh...

_Stay Strong! You mustn't laugh!_

Sebastian, after passing out plates of cookies and glasses of milk to everyone, sat down in a chair next to where I assumed Santa was sitting. I'm quite curious to see who could be Santa. It appears that in this weird dream, the people are people I've met before. A realization dawned on me. So that must mean...

_Please don't be Kinsley! _

The chair suddenly started to swirl around in circles. The chair was spinning so fast I couldn't identify the person. The loud noise of a guitar came from the person on the chair.

Definitely not Kinsley. I sighed in relief that it wasn't Kinsley, but everyone else just sighed. A laughed boomed through the room. The table started to shake, knocking over glasses. Then the chair slowly stopped spinning.

It revealed a girl whom I didn't know. She had long white hair with a Santa hat on. Her eyes were green with gold rings around them. She was slumped in the chair with a guitar resting in her lap. She wore a tightly fitted Santa coat, and her legs hung over one the arms of the chair. She had a large grin on her face as she looked around very dizzy.

I don't know her at all.

* * *

**Again, I am sorry I wasn't able to post it yesterday or earlier today. I hoped you enjoyed the special! Lots and lots of mystery...anyway looked for Chapter 2 on Sunday! Also, I'm planning on part 2 to this being posted next Wednesday. Look for it! If you didn't like it, then you can skip it. This was just for some of my friends who are helping me write the story :) Till next time~!**

_~MACL _


	4. Chapter 2: Tea With A Side Of Secrets

**Hello~! I'm back with Chapter 2 of the story! ...That's about it if you were wondering. Now onto greatness! Enjoy~!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**_

* * *

**(Ciel P.O.V)**

I stared at Lord Addington. How dare he claim that I was engaged to his daughter. I narrowed my brow in confusion as I looked at him. I glanced at his daughter who was sitting next to him. This must have been a surprise as well for her. She was glaring daggers at him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." The attention turned towards me.

"Of course. It wasn't meant this way, but I'll explain." Lord Addington said.

I sighed and sat back in my chair. I had a feeling his story might take some time. Where was Sebastian with the tea? What the heck was taking him so long?

"I had known your father for many years. After Leanne was born, we were searching for a fiancé for her." He said.

Leanne's face got red from being mentioned.

"Once we heard about you, we asked your father if you could be betrothed to Leanne." He said slightly sweating.

I had other important matters to attend to and here is this man claiming I was engaged to his daughter. You've got to be joking, I haven't seen them for years and what proof does he have?

"After the fire-" He was interrupted by a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said.

Finally, Sebastian has brought tea. The door was opened by Sebastian, but instead of tea he was carrying the Lord's youngest daughter.

"Pardon the interruption, but this child was eavesdropping through the door." He said with a smile. The girl looked much like Leanne but their eyes were different, this one had icy blue eyes.

Lady Addington got up from her chair and went over to grab the child from Sebastian. She grabbed the girl's wrist and glared at her before turning towards me.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse us." She bowed and left dragging the girl with her.

Sebastian walked in with a cart of tea and then closed the door.

"For today's tea, I will be serving Ceylon Tea with an Orchard Fruit Pie." Sebastian smiled as he started pouring tea and cutting slices of the pie.

He handed me my tea and slice first then continued preparing our guest's. I drank a sip and set it back down.

"Please continue your story Lord Addington."

"Of course." Lord Addington said after eating a slice of pie. He stared at it awe.

Sebastian bowed excusing himself and then exiting, closing the door behind him.

"After the tragedy, Lady Midford cancelled the engagement between you and Lady Elizabeth."

I had never heard of such a thing. Lady Francis never told me and certainly Lizzie didn't know. She can't keep secrets very well.

"My agreement with the late Earl was that if anything happened between you and Lady Elizabeth, was that my daughter would marry you." He said pulling out a faded envelope.

He set it down on my desk. I took the envelope and looked at its faded colors. I pulled off the wax seal and read through the contents. It was exactly as this man had said. After reading the terms, at the bottom of the page was my father's and Lord Addinton's signature. I put the envelope back together and gave it back to the Lord.

"It seems you are telling the truth Lord Addington." I said sitting up right and taking another sip of tea.

"Yes, of course my Lord." He said standing up.

Leanne followed after her father and stood up. She looked short compared to him.

I sighed and remained seated. "You are welcome to stay for dinner if you wish." I said going over what just happened in my head.

"Thank you Earl Phantomhive." The Lord said bowing and then exiting with his daughter.

I glanced up to see Leanne staring at me. Our eyes met and her face got red with embarrassment from being caught and quickly broke the glance. After the door was shut, I sighed and looked outside at the dark night.

_Now I have to deal with this girl. _

**(Leanne's P.O.V)**

I officially want to die now. That was the most embarrassing stunt my father has pulled. I'm sick of it! Kinsley didn't help either. How embarrassing! I'll bet Ciel will never talk to me again. We walked away from his study, my father is probably looking for my mother and sister in this maze of a house.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Leanne.." I stared up at my father who was looking sadly at me.

I slapped his hand away and whipped around to face him. He stopped and looked hurt.

"No! I can't take you hiding secrets from me. I'm done!" I shouted at him, tears filling my eyes. I ran away from him and down the hallway.

The tears streamed down my face as I searched for an exit. It was hard to see with water clouding your vision. I turned a corner and smacked right into someone. I landed on my butt and heard the sounds of plates shattering.

"I'm so sorry, yes I am!" I heard a voice call.

I looked up to see one of the servants. She had a mix of red and purple for hair in short pig tails. Her eyes were hidden by her glasses. I quickly got up and brushed off my blue dress. I looked at her, feeling tears stream down my face.

"It's fine." I said brushing past her. I didn't bother to look back at her and continued to run down the hallway.

I hope I don't run into anybody else tonight. I hate it when people see me crying. It shows weakness and I absolutely hate it! I found my way to the foyer and quickly ran down the stairs and headed for the large front door.

I grabbed its cold handle and forced myself outside. I shut the door and walked down the concrete steps and towards the barn. This brought back memories of my first time here. This place still gave me the creeps.

The warm breeze tangled my hair as I ran in the darkness searching for his barn. Once I saw the dark outline, I made my way over wiping some tears along the way.

I opened the heavy barn doors with all my might, which apparently wasn't a lot. I stared at the all the animals and decided to go for one of the Chestnut horses. I opened its stall and pulled it out. I hopped on its bare back and rode it out of the barn.

It was terribly dark and I hoped the horse knew its way around. I'm going to get in a lot of trouble for this. I sighed at the terrible thought and used one hand to wipe my nose. We rode away from the estate and I think the horse was headed for the nearest town.

The horse ran on the dirt road and started to slow down at the ground as it changed to cobblestone. Clip clop, was all I heard in the silent town. I looked at the small houses and stores that we passed. They were all dark except for a few with some lights on. I sighed, this was probably a stupid idea.

_This stinks. _

**(? P.O.V) **

The first thing I knew was darkness. The second thing I knew was darkness. Guess the third thing? Yep! That's right! Pain. Lots and lots of pain. The darkness was okay but the pain was awful. So I got rid of it. No more feelings, no more pain.

They first sent me to school. I learned a lot there. How to kill with a knife…a sword…a guitar…a fruit cake…The list goes on. The teachers tried to boss me around. I don't like taking orders. I never liked taking orders. Even then. So I got rid of them. No more teachers, no more ordering. They didn't like that.

They tried to assign me a partner but she was to slow. She stumbled a lot, even though we trained so much at the academy. She seemed nice enough but the slowness made me mad. She was good bait so I kept her around. She's not with us anymore. They didn't like that.

As I said, the superiors didn't seem to like me. The other day they tried to drop a tank of toxic waste on me. It worked. I think I died because I'm seeing what's left of my body being lowered into a grave. Well what did I expect?

Assassin school was too easy for me. They were bound to try to get rid of me anyway. I'm going to miss un-aliving people though. I could never get enough of the red. Next to black I think I really like that color. What to do…What to do…

I think I'm going insane, but that's okay. I like the company here inside my head. Who knew it was so boring when you died? I miss un-aliving. I met a man today. He said they'd been looking for me for a while. Said I was less predictable than most. I laughed at that.

He offered to let me un-alive some more people. I took the opportunity eagerly. He better not order me around.

He led me to a new world. This must be a by-product of going insane. I like it though. Much more interesting than haunting people you can barely touch. It was fun to see them scream though.

I have a new partner. She doesn't order me around, she suggests things. She's not slow, in fact she's quite fast. She doesn't cause any pain, at least not to me.

I like this job. I like it a lot. It lets me un-alive people and I get away with it. Plus I get to watch their entire lives like a movie. And I get cool eyes. Too bad they couldn't be red.

All the pain they got from doing bad things. All the justice delivered on them. Oh yes, I like this job a lot. Now if I could only get that annoying ringing noise out of my head.

"What are you doing?!" a voice shouts behind me. I lazily look up.

"Huh?" I ask with one eyebrow raised and it's only then do I realize my actions.

I look down at the apparent frog I have just strangled to death and blink before letting out a squeal of laughter.

"Lookie Anna! I un-alived the mean ole' froggie!"

Letting out a sigh my partner yanks the slimy thing out of my hands and throws it as far away as possible.

_ Ho ho~~_

I think slyly, it looks like she's learned to keep corpses out of my arms reach.

_**Well of course,**_

Jeffery speaks within my head.

_**After what you did to the last one? Puhlease~~ no one would keep a corpse within arms reach of you. **_

"So," My partner says brusquely. "Our next job...is in England."

"Yay! Tea and broken glass! More frogs to kill!" I shout happily.

_Wait...does England have frogs? Or is it just New Hampshire I'm thinking of... _

Rolling her eyes my partner grabs my wrist and starts dragging me off as Jeffery and I start a full-out argument about the habitats of frogs. Secretly, I think he's right but I sure as heck won't tell him that!

He would never stop bragging about it. I wonder what we'll get to do in England.

_Won't it be fun to jump on a lion? Wait...don't lions live in Antarctica? Or is that just me? _

**_Well you see-_**

_Shut up Jeffery! _

* * *

**And...a new character has been introduced! I want to thank one of my friends for helping me write part of this chapter. I liked how this chapter turned out. I kind of left you guys on a cliffhanger with Leanne. Don't worry, you'll see more cliffhangers in later chapters! Chapter 3 will be posted next Sunday! Or if I'm feeling nice maybe earlier. I guess it just depends on if anyone reviews or favorites. Another reminder, Part 2 to the Holiday Special will be posted Wednesday! So look for it! ****Please review! Till next time~!**

_~MACL_


	5. Chapter 3: Whose Jeffery?

**Hello**** again~! Guess who! That's right! Me! Now I decided to post this early (partly because I had it done) and because I got some reviews, favorites, and follows! **

**Thank you for following, reviewing and/or favoriting...**

**MsRainbowPanda**

**purplemoonlight**

**God-Of-Gods123**

**Carolinefdq**

**CrimsonLau**

**SWEETVANILLAFAN**

**xxxPurpleMoonlightxxx**

**DomoFan122**

**ScienceExperiment5150 **

**This is for you guys! Thanks so much! Now read..!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**_

* * *

**(Leanne P.O.V) **

I wiped my eyes one last time as I rode through the town. The moon was the only light out tonight. It was quiet and I guess that kind of spooked me. To be in a town that is so quiet and dark.

Like one of the horror stories you read. I wiped my eyes hoping I would be able see better.

I was passing a dark alleyway, that was super creepy. Aren't all alleyways creepy when they are dark? I sighed. I had no idea where I was going.

I rarely go to different towns. It gets boring at the mansion. The noise of a loud crash caught my attention. I stopped the horse and looked back at the dark alleyway.

**(? P.O.V)**

I. Am. So. Bored.

I don't know how long I've been waiting for Anna but my patience only reaches  
30 seconds so... It's been longer than that. I mean—why does she get to do the fun part?! The only thing I get to do is lay here and look up. That circle is totally getting on my nerves too.

I also haven't seen a single frog since I got here either. I am beyond the limit of my froggies unaliving and it's gonna drive me insane! Well insaner.

As I lay looking at the annoying circle I suddenly started hearing something other than the usual ringing in my ears. It sounded like a pair of hooves and I flipped over on to my stomach to get a better look around.

I hope it isn't a reindeer because I honestly hate Santa. He came to visit me while I was dead. Scarred me for life. Jefferey said it was actually the garbage man and I scared him for life but when is Jefferey right?

_Then again London is famous for reindeer... Right?_

I tilted my head awaiting the arrival of the weird sound thingy.

_**It's not a—**_

_Shut up Jefferey! I'm waiting..._

Wait a second. That's not a reindeer! It's a horse...I think. What came strolling through town was a mere girl on a horse.

Wait another second...

"Well well...a horse." I grinned.

The horse passed by me but then came a crash from the alleyway. Which I'm pretty sure has some frogs hiding in there.

The girl got off the horse and started creeping towards the hiding place for frogs.

_What kind of idiot girl goes towards a crash in the middle of the night?_

"I wouldn't head that way sweetie~~There are froggies watching you~~!" I called out to her.

**(Leanne P.O.V)**

I jumped at the voice that yelled from above. I froze in my tracks and looked up.

"Who said that?" I asked the voice hiding in the shadows.

There was silence for a complete minute before a loud noise broke the silence.

"Oooh! A guessing game! Pick me! Pick me!" The voice cheered happily.

I stood there dumbfounded. Who is this person? When I didn't answer the voice called back out again.

"Well come one don't just stand there! Move away from the alleyway and pick someone to guess, otherwise I'll have to pick for you!"

She wants me to move away from the alleyway? Then that's a definite that something is in that alleyway. I glanced back at the dark entry and sighed. I'll have to play these person's game before I can investigate.

"I pick you." I looked up at where the voice was coming from.

"Yay!" She cheered, "Now let's see, who could it be? Oh! I know! It's Will isn't it?" She continued laughing as I stood there.

_Whose Will...? I was asking who you were. _

I grit my teeth together. This is all some stupid game. They are distracting me, but from what?

"I don't know a Will." I replied and I heard a sigh.

"I know two Wills! They are both pretty boring but at least one of them can be fun—Oh shut up Jeffery I do not!" The voice started arguing with herself.

This is insane! I can't be distracted by this lunatic. I started back at the alleyway and started creeping towards it once again, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Whose Jeffery..?" I trailed off and I was almost near the alleyway. I could barely see anything.

The voice suddenly shouted which made me stop in my tracks and look back up.

"Ah! No! Stupid frogs!" She started screaming about frogs.

I sweat dropped. This person is definitely not sane.

"Frog? Where?" I looked around like a dumb person.

The voice cackled and my body wouldn't move. I bit my cheek, tasting blood. Not good.

"Your horse seems skittish, does it run easily?" She said more calmly but sounded deadly.

I looked back at the horse and saw it looked like it was about to have a panic attack.

"Why is it of importance to you?" I asked.

Silence again.

"I was just wondering what would happen if a dead frog were suddenly dropped in front of it..." She trailed off.

She was showing a slightly different person than before. This one sounded more calmer and deadlier than before.

"Why would you drop a dead frog in front of my horse?" I asked back.

Well technically it wasn't my horse. She chuckled and I was about to blow. Not knowing who this psychopath was getting on my nerves. Then again, it might be safer not to know who she was.

"You'd best hold on to your horse. You never know when he might run."

I glanced back at the alleyway. It's darkness and secrets would stay that way. I gave up before my curiosity got the better of me. Or this girl.

I walked back to the chestnut horse and got on before grinning. How about I turn this game around?

"Will you tell me who you are or show yourself? I hate talking to someone I don't know or can't see." I asked hiding my grin.

I heard a heavy clang from where the person spoke.

"Aww~~wouldn't want to cause you trouble would I? We'll how about this. I'll show you myself if you were to please follow me. How does that sound?"

I'll play your game.

"Fine. But I can't see you. How will I be able to follow?" I stared up at the moon.

Another laugh filled the air.

"My, my...I'm sure you aren't deaf. Just listen to the music why don't you?" She replied.

The way she said music made me but my lip. She said it in such a twisted way. The noise of a guitar started playing.

It started out quiet and slow but that didn't make me relax at all. It sent chills down my spine as pictures and thoughts entered my head.

The unwanted thoughts crammed my mind as the horse followed the music. The sound of darkness and death. The sound of sorrow and hate filled my head.

No I mustn't give in to its evil. I was pulled back into reality when the music and horse stopped.

I looked around. We were in a small courtyard. Vines growing up from the cracks of the pavement. The sound of water falling from a fountain filled in the silence.

I frowned as I got off the horse and approached the outline of a girl. She still hides herself in the shadows. I started to creep closer to her and stopped when she spoke.

"So? Are you satisfied? Or should I step forward?"

What kind of joke was this? I straightened up and was determined not to look scared in front of her.

"I think it doesn't count as showing me who you are. If you show me your face, I'll tell you who I am."

Her reply was a chuckle, except this time it threatened to break me. I kept my eyes narrowed as I started to step forward.

"Smart girl, such a good bargaining technique. Are you perhaps a businesswoman? Or you know a business man?" She stopped.

I could see her now. She has long white hair, but her eyes sent chills down my spine. They were green with a yellow ring around it. I've never seen anyone with those kinds of eyes.

"Perhaps." I said still observing the person in front of me. "A deals a deal. My name is Leanne Addington. Nice to meet you."

She instantly frowned when I said Addington. Was she expecting something else?

"Addington? Are you sure?" She said still frowning.

"Yes, I'm sure. Is that a problem?" I asked.

I was right. She was expecting something else.

"Hmm...So it's not Phantomhinve? Well that's weird...my hunches are usually right." she brighten up and that scared me. "Especially about frogs! Anna always tells me I really know my frogs!"

Oh great. I stiffened at the mention Phantomhive. I'm pretty sure she noticed and I forced myself to relax.

The serious one left and the eccentric one is back. I probably shouldn't use eccentric to describe her.

"Whose Anna?" I asked.

She was confusing me with all this names. She gasped at me and became cheery again.

"Another guessing game! Pick me!"

I sighed. I had enough of this girl. I turned and started walking back to the horse ignoring her.

"What? You aren't going to play the game properly little girl?" Her voice became serious.

I stopped in my tracks as anger filled me. That struck a nerve and I clenched my fist. I absolutely despise when people call me little.

"What did you just call me?" I asked quietly.

"Well well~~It would seem the little girl is sensitive about her height." She chuckled.

I bit my lip and didn't answer as the anger built up inside me. I shouldn't be getting mad like this! But why am I?

"Or...perhaps her age?" She continued.

That's it! I can't take it!

"You know nothing about me so you can be quiet!" I nearly shouted as I whipped around to face her.

The anger left me and I was filled with shock. She wasn't there. Her voice echoed from multiple different places.

She laughed maniacally. I froze in terror as her voice continued echo.

"That's very true. I suppose. But I'll tell you this." Her voice came from behind me. I turned my head slowly to see her grinning at me.

I jumped away from her to create some distance between us. What the heck is she?!

Her voice took on a psychotic tone and her eyes had an angry yet crazy look to them and she tilted her head as she looked at me.

"Don't ever. Tell me what to do."

The next instance I felt an overpowering pain in the back of my head. My vision started to fade as my knees felt weak and collapsed.

_Darn it. _

**(? P.O.V) **

I looked down at her unconscious body as it laid there on the floor. I grinned and let out of laugh. That was so much fun! She looked terrified!

"Hmm I REALLY. WANT. TO. KILL. HER. Too bad she isn't a frog." I swung my guitar over my shoulder as I walked away.

_I wonder if Anna got the job done..._

**_Of course not! If she did knows you would bother her all day about it! _**

_Shut up Jeffery. I hate your logic._

I made my way back to alleyway where Anna was.

"Well? Did you get her to go away?" She asked leaning against the wall.

I leaped at her.

"So cold! You act like you didn't miss me!" She dodged me and sighed.

"Did you do it or not?" She asked as I got up.

"Of course not! I knocked her out!" I noticed something on the wall and started looking at it. "When did that get here..?" I stared at it.

Anna gasped and looked at me like I did something terrible.

"You what?! I thought Will said not to get involved with the Phantomhives!" She looked angrily at me.

"But she said she wasn't one. She was an adding or something. Shut up Jeffery!"

Anna sighed again. What was her problem? It's not like I killed her...

"One of these days..." She trailed off.

I stared at her when she didn't continue.

"Anna~~I'm getting tired of these guessing games. We should head back soon. I wanna kill more frogs...Froggies..."

I imagined a world full of frogs for me to kill!

"How about you kill a human instead? That's better right?" She tried getting me out of my frog killing fantasy world.

"Froggies..." I kept mumbling.

"Fine I'll do it." She sweat dropped and started walking.

"No!" I shouted as I flew past her into the dark alleyway.

There was a small girl on the floor bounded together.

"This is the best part!" I told Anna who was watching from the entrance.

A scream echoed throughout the city.

* * *

**O.O Woo! Thanks you guys for reviewing! This was for you! Chapter 4 will be posted Sunday! Please keep reviewing! Till next time~! **

_~MACL_


	6. Chapter 4: Shinigami

**Hello~! I'm happy that we are finally making progress in the story! I have so many plans for the future and hope you will be there to read it! Thanks again for the reviews! That makes me want to update more :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**_

* * *

**(Ciel P.O.V)**

"My Lord, I've brought a letter." I heard Sebastian call from the hallway.

"Come in." I called looking up from my paperwork.

Sebastian opened the door and presented me with the letter.

"It's from her Majesty." He smiled.

She had been awfully quiet lately. I thought something might have happened. I guess not.

I looked at the Royal wax seal on the envelope before tearing it off. I read through it quickly before closing it.

Her Majesty explained that there were reports of killings and disappearances at her resort. I looked at the reports she had sent me with the letter.

Odd, The reports concluded that only women and children had gone missing. Only men have been reported murdered. Most likely the work of a cult.

"I shall go and prepare dinner." Sebastian bowed and started to leave.

He was about to open the door when another knock from the door.

"Lord Phantomhive, it seems we have an issue." Lord Addington called.

I looked at Sebastian and nodded. He opened the door for The Lord to come in. He came in with his wife and youngest child, but not Leanne.

"Yes what is it?" I asked raising an eyebrow at them.

He looked down but returned his gaze back up at me. The Lady was in tears as she gripped the small child next to her.

"Well? What is it?" I asked again when they didn't answer.

_Honestly._

The Lord was about to speak when I heard Mey-Rin calling.

"Master!" She came into my study panting.

"What?" I asked when she calmed down.

She looked at me with her red face.

"One of the horses was stolen, yes it was." She said quickly.

The Lady instantly started crying again and The Lord patting her on the arm. I sighed.

"Sebastian, get my coat." I stood up from my chair.

"Yes, my Lord." He turned towards the Addingtons. "Dinner will be running late. I hope you don't mind." He smiled.

Sebastian bowed and left the room. I started walking after him and stopped next to The Lord.

"We will find your daughter. Don't worry." I continued walking.

I left the room and walked down the hallway. I can't believe she stole one of my horses and ran off.

She'll be much more trouble than she's worth. As long as she doesn't get involved with my work.

I walked down the stairs where Sebastian was waiting for me with my coat and cane. He put on my coat and handed me my cane.

"Do you know where she is?" I asked as he opened the front door.

"I have a good idea of where she might be my Lord." Sebastian replied with a smile as he closed the door.

I walked down the stairs where the carriage was waiting. Sebastian opened the door and I got in.

I stared out the window as the carriage drove away. What a waste of time. I suppose I have to do this.

Where were we headed? The place I only think she could have gone was into the small town you passed through on to the way to London.

I believe she ran off because of her relationship with her father. I'll have to deal with this when we get back to the mansion.

**(? P.O.V)**

I'm free! After having a blast un-aliving the human, I decided to go on a froggie hunt. To prove Anna wrong about their being frogs in the wood thingies.

I was jumping on the branches of the wood thingies. Surprisingly, there are a lot of the wood thingies.  
The noise of the weird sound thingy was back!

I looked down as I was still jumping on branches to see a black box with horses. This should be fun! I was about to go down when I heard Anna call from behind me.

Can't she see I'm on a frog hunt?! She'll scare all the frogs away! Including the one driving the black box!

"Moonshine!" Anna kept repeatedly calling.

I continued to ignore her. This annoys me when she disturbs my froggie hunting! The black box was getting closer!

"Froggy froggy froggy..." I mumbled as I searched for frogs.

"Moonshine, I don't think there are any..." I stopped hearing her voice. "FROG!" I heard her yell behind me.

"Frog?!" I stepped to hard on branch and it snapped. "Oops..."

Darn you branch! I flew straight towards the guy driving the box. He simply glared at me and I returned it with a grin.

He ducted so I didn't hit him but the top of the box.

Ouch. Boxes hurt.

**"**Frog...?" I looked around and the butler was staring at me.

There weren't any frogs here! He jerked the carriage to a stop and I about fell off!

"What are you doing?" The butler glared at me.

My brain was still processing what just happened.

"Frog. That's...what I'd like to know...Anna! Where the heck are you?!" I searched for her.

The butler raised an eyebrow at me and a voice came from the box. I looked down the see a tiny boy come out.

"Sebastian! What the heck is going on?!" The boy said.

I've been scarred for the rest of my...well I really don't have a life.

Anna finally came out of the woods.

"Sorry, Moonshine but bullseye!" She cheered happily.

_What the heck is a bull's-eye doing here? Bulls live in Japan! _

"Ahhh! Anna! The box spit out a little person!" I yelled at her when the boy started glaring at me.

"What?" She walked forward and saw the boy. "Oh..." She didn't look happy.

This box is amazing and disgusting!

"It opened its mouth and spit out a tiny person! I'm disgusted and that's not easy to do!" I was still mostly in shock.

The boy seemed offended that I called him little, much like that adding girl...what was her name again?

"Who are these people Sebastian?" He asked angrily.

My mind has been blown! Let me tell you, I've seen A LOT of things as a shinigami. I've seen cake eat people, I've seen people eat cake. I don't understand how that works but...

"And it's still alive! It wasn't digested!" I lost my interest, "Anna where is the frog you promised me?!" I stared at her waiting for an answer.

"Um... It must have run off..." She laughed nervously.

"... Darn frogs..." I mumbled very disappointed.

The butler spoke again, "They seem to be reapers sir." He got down from the carriage and stood in front of the little person. "Disgusting reapers."

Did he just call reapers disgusting?! My brain woke up...

"What are reapers doing here?" The little person asked the butler who just offended Anna because she is reaper. Wait, I am a reaper too...so that means he has offended me to!

"Hey! I don't eat souls, terrorize villages—anymore—or try and coax people into murdering others—though that does sound fun—so you have to be worse than I am at least I mean yeesh!" I said fuming because those darn frogs ruin everything!

He just sighed. Oh man he's got me mad now! I looked over at the box.

"And don't get me started on humans!"

Anna looked mad too! Man this butler guy is annoying!

"We are sorry for the inconvenience sir, but it is not your concern to call us disgusting." She glared at Sebastien and Ciel.

I made my guitar appear out of thin air. "I say we teach them a lesson!" I shouted angrily.

"Young Master, you'll have to excuse this." He picked up the little person and put him in a wood thingy. "Now..." He turned toward us.

"Tone of destruction!" I played a really loud piece of music and jumped over to the nearest wood thing after about three seconds the carriage exploded. "Your next pretty boy!" I grinned at him.

_Yes! Now it's his turn to explode! _

The butler...ugh it's too boring to call him just a butler. I'll have to come up with a nickname for him.

He just sighed, "That was perfectly good carriage."

"Moonshine!" Anna called from behind and I turned around to see her smiling at me.

Oh no. She used her speed to catch me. "Let's go..."

No! She is dragging me back to Will!

"But I was just about to—"

Darn it!

**(Ciel P.O.V)**

I sighed.

Sebastian looked at me as I stared at him impatiently. He got me down from the tree. "Looks like we will be walking sir."

I mumbled and started walking.

"Those were reapers?" I asked Sebastian as he led me through the town.

"Yes my lord." He said as we turned a corner.

First my horse and now my carriage.

These reapers were partners and sent here for a mission. The chances are they could have been in this town where Leanne was.

I looked around. The town was quiet and didn't have much activity during the night. Leanne had to have met the reapers, but where she'd go?

Sebastian led me to courtyard where we saw a dark figure on the ground. We approached and the body was Leanne.

Was she dead? Sebastian picked her up and looked at me.

"She's not dead. It seems the reapers were not here for her." He said.

I looked at her unconscious body. Her clothes had been torn and her hair was a tangled mess. She was covered in dirt.

"Let's go back. Clean her up when you get back and put her in one of the guest rooms." I said turning away to walk back.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian smiled.

The good news is she isn't dead but I'm curious to her here story. Then I remembered the horse. Looks like I'll have to buy a new carriage and some horses.

**(Leanne P.O.V) **

My head hurts. I guess that's the effect of being knocked out by psycho girl with a guitar.

But why did the ground feel soft? Don't tell me that I died, but I shouldn't feel pain if I was dead.

I moved my body around and felt the outlines of pillows and blankets. I sighed in relief, I'm not dead!

I opened my eyes and saw a room. There was an arm-chair in the far corner. I looked over and saw that the bed had end tables.

The bed had a canopy, but I couldn't see what color it was because the room was too dark. I pulled myself out of the warm bed and looked around some more.

This definitely wasn't my room. The way it's set up is different. Why would they put me in a guest room? Unless it means I'm in someone else's house.

On the vanity was a change of clothes for me. I looked in the mirror. It looks like someone has already cleaned me up.

I wonder what time it is. I looked around the dark room for any sign of a clock. It doesn't look like a clock is in here.

My stomach started to complain. I should go downstairs and looks for someone who might win the manor.

It's obviously someone rich. Who else would have been able to afford such nice materials and clothing.

I put on the dress. It wasn't anything fancy.

I walk down the confusing hallways and take more turns. This reminds of Ciel's house. I think he was the one who brought me here. Now if I could only find him...

I hear chatter when I pass some large doors. I pit my ear against the door and hear familiar voices. It must be my family, but what are they still doing here?

They must be having dinner. The thought of food gets my stomach worked up. I sigh and open the door. It reveals Ciel and my family sitting down at a large table eating.

This is awkward. I wish I hadn't opened the door.

"You're awake." The voice of the butler comes from behind me.

I turn around and see the butler smiling at me.

_Darn._

* * *

**Yay! Finally got this chapter done for you guys! I hope you guys enjoyed it and can't wait till next Sunday! I know I'm excited for it! Wait...doesn't that mean I have to write it?! *sighs* School starts again and I'm not looking forward to it! Till next time~~! **

_~MACL_


	7. Chapter 5: Answers (Sort of) Revealed

**Hello~! Hello~! Thank you SO much for reviews! It makes me happy! :D Without further delay...**

**Me: And here's chapter 5!**

**Leanne: Yay! My turn this chapter!**

**Me: Also, I got a review that I would like to share!**

**Leanne: What did it say?**

**Me: The review said: This is interesting. Except Moonshine annoys the hell out of me though... but i still like the story! :) Please update!  
By Imncake.  
Thanks for the review, but I wonder what you find annoying about Moonshine...**

**Leanne: Oh! Oh! I know!**

**Anna: Too true! XD**

**Moonshine: -_- Have her make a character. So I can kill it. Then we'll see just how annoying I can be. :)**

**Me: O.O Uh oh...Moonshine that's not very—**

**Leanne: Ooooh! Look who showed up!**

**Moonshine: Oh it's... You.**

**Anna: Leanne.**

**Moonshine:Yeah that.**

**Leanne: What?! You hate me now?**

**Me: Seems like it...**

**Moonshine: Anyway I'm not that annoying DX**

**Leanne: B-but we have not gotten to the part in the story where—**

**Me: *covers mouth* Uhh anyway...Thanks for the review! I'll try not to make her so annoying! But that is her type of character so she will be annoying most of the time.**

**Leanne: *mumble***

**Moonshine: DX I feel so unloved.**

**Leanne: *hugs Moonshine* How about now?**

**Moonshine: *mumbles still sulking a bit* Better.**

**Leanne: Yay!**

**Me: *sighs***

**Anna: Anyway, on with the story! Remember MACL doesn't own Black Butler and chapters come quicker if you review! So review or we'll have Moonshine kill you! Read on!**

**Me: What she said—! Wait Moonshine will do what?!**

* * *

**(Leanne P.O.V)**

The butler Sebastian stared down at me and smiled. His red eyes piercing my soul. That sent chills down my spine.

_Why does he have to be so sneaky?!_

"Oh yes, thank you." I forced a smile at him.

I started walking towards the dinning room table where everyone was sitting and staring at me. This is embarrassing. My parents looked relieved. I wonder why...oh. The memories came flooding back. The picture of the girl with long white hair and green eyes with golden rings never left my mind.

I wonder if Ciel might know her. I'll have to ask him some other time. The dark wooden table was long and slender. The table-cloth was white and covered the entire length with some coming off the sides. A fabric ran down the middle, it was navy blue with intricate golden designs. The long wooden chairs had fabric that matched the table. The plates were white with dark blue flowers around the ring of it.

I sat down next to Kinsley. Which probably wasn't a good choice. She looked at me with her mouth full. I looked down at her plate full of food and saw what they were eating. My stomach instantly liked the thought of eating and started to complain.

A clang of glass caught my attention and I looked to see a plate of delicious food in front of me. Sebastian was looking down smiling at me from behind my chair.

"Dinner, Miss." He backed away.

I'm telling you, something isn't right about that butler. I nodded and thanked him before picking up a utensil to eat. The plate had what looked like cooked lobster and sides of vegetables. I'm in heaven, for lobster is my favorite.

The dish was neatly prepared, Sebastian was truly a professional at his job. Which makes me wonder...If he was so good then why is he a butler? It makes me wonder...

Before I could continue my thoughts, they were interrupted by my father.

"Leanne you should apologize to Lord Phantomhive and thank him." He looked at me seriously.

I gulped at how serious he looked, but I didn't dare show him how intimidated I was. How come he always calls Ciel by 'Lord Phantomhive'? If we're betrothed shouldn't he call Ciel by his name?

I wonder why I should thank Ciel. Was he the one who saved me? Well I guess since I woke up in one of guest rooms he found me.

"I am truly sorry I stole one of your horses and ran away. I hope it didn't cause you any trouble and thank you." I faced Ciel before picking up one of the utensils.

Ciel just stared at me with his one eye with no emotion.

"It was no problem Leanne." He said before taking another bite of his lobster.

Did he just call me by first name? That made me slightly blush before I quickly realized that I was actually blushing.

_He really does care!_

Calm down, no need to get excited he called you by your first name.

I used the silver fork and took a bite of the lobster. It made me stop and stare at it as I took the fork out of my mouth. This must be the best lobster I've ever tasted! Now, what I just said was no over statement.

The different spices and the flavor of the one bite was amazing! That enough made me want to scream with a big smile on my face and stuff the entire thing in my mouth. Of course I can't because it's not ladylike.

"If you don't mind Lord Addington, I would like to talk to you daughter before you leave." Ciel said before taking another bite.

My father looked at me before looking at mother. She nodded at him.

"That wouldn't be any trouble Lord Phantomhive." he said.

I'm getting sick of them calling each other Lords. Why can't he just call him Ciel? It sounds to formal and it would be easier for my father to call him by his first name.

On another note, does Ciel want to talk to me about what happened when I ran off. I shuddered at the thought of meeting the crazy girl again. My brain wouldn't be able to comprehend her craziness.

Plus I don't think she likes me. The next few minutes we ate in silence. It stayed that way until I realized Kinsley was making faces at me while no one was looking. I mouthed 'Stop' at her but that urged her to continue.

I really want to kill her now. What if Ciel were to look up and see us fighting! I would die of embarrassment.

She continued pulling her ears, mouth and eyes like some immature child. Which she is by the way. What really ticked me off was the fact she put food in her mouth. Now I knew where this was going and I wasn't happy about it.

Kinsley chew up the lobster and opened her mouth to show me it. It was disgusting! I stood up to excuse myself, because telling on her wouldn't do any good.

When I did stand up I heard a clang and felt something liquid and hot on my dress. I forced myself to look down and was embarrassed. Kinsley started to snicker and I saw her hand on the white table-cloth. The tea-cup had fallen over and it got on my dress.

I'm going to kill Kinsley for sure! I looked down at the mess and saw Ciel and my parents looking at me. My face became hot with embarrassment. Kinsley's face got red from holding in the laughter. I glared at her.

She's the worst sister ever!

"If you'll excuse me." I quickly turned and tried to leave but the darn butler got in my way.

"Let me help you Miss." He smiled at me.

I tried to avoid his eyes so he wouldn't see my red face.

"Thank you." I said quietly as he led me down the hallway back to the guest room I woke up in.

I bet Kinsley is laughing her butt off now. That was so embarrassing! The hallways seemed dark and the candles were the only light. He opened the door and I went inside the room.

Sebastian gave my a fresh set of clothes and I went to change. When I was done I gave him the dress which was dirtied.

"Thank you for all your help Sebastian." I turned to leave.

I grabbed the silver door knob and opened the door, but before I could leave it was quickly shut again. I stood frozen and slowly turned my head to see Sebastian. How did he get over here so fast?

"Miss if you don't mind I would like to ask you some questions." He smiled at me.

What the heck is going on? The puzzle pieces don't seem to fit. It's almost as if he is as fast as the girl I met earlier. No it's not as if he is, he is as fast as the girl.

She was inhumanly fast. That can only mean that Sebastian isn't human but that doesn't make any sense! What else could he be? I can't just ask him, that would be rude of me.

I stood there staring at him with wide eyes. He must have realized what I was thinking and slightly frowned.

"I see you figured it out. Smart girl." His voice was low.

I instantly was filled with terror. That just concluded my suspicions. Not only that I believe he isn't human, he seems to have figured out that I know.

I let go of the door handle and slowly moved away from him. I can't believe I'm filled with such terror. My mind seems to be the only ting moving my body now. I'm shaking now.

Then I realized something. He's wanting me to be scared. And no way in heck I was going to let him control me. Finally, I stopped shaking and stood up straight and lifted my head to meet his eyes.

I glared at him showing no fear. I couldn't hesitate or else I'm doomed. Which hopefully isn't the case. What surprised me was the fact he smiled.

"I would also like to ask you some questions Sebastian." I slightly grinned.

"Of course Miss, but I will ask first." He said still smiling.

I slightly frowned. I had a feeling I knew what his questions were going to be.

"Can you tell me what happened when you left the manor?" Sebastian asked.

I knew it. He was the one who found me. I sighed and explained to him in detail about the girl and my suspicions.

"Ah, you are correct. The girl you met was most likely not human."

Most likely not human? Then what could she be?

"Then if she was not human then what could be?" I asked.

This raised many more questions. The possibility of inhuman people living among humans troubles me.

"I would guess she was a reaper." He replied.

I was shocked at his reply.

"As in Death God?" I stared at him.

"Precisely. They come to your world collecting the souls of humans." Sebastian agreed.

That triggered something. If they come to our world for collecting souls, then they would need some sort of tool to do so. I'm guessing her tool was that guitar. It lured me towards her and it probably had some sort of secret weapon.

"How come I'm not dead?" I asked.

The thought of me dying sent chills down my spine. But that was one question that I needed answered.

"I'm not entirely sure Miss."

No good. That means I'll have to ask her myself.

"I see. Now its my turn to ask you questions." I smiled at the butler.

"Of course." Sebastian replied.

Should I ask him what is he? Is he a reaper too? No choice, I'll have to ask him.

"If you aren't human, then what are you?" I asked making sure I worded the sentence right.

He grinned at me.

"I am merely a devil of a butler."

* * *

**So sorry but I'll have to end it there. I'm sorry this was so late today, I just had no drive and ideas to write this until now. I'm glad I got it done for you guys! Yay! Please, Please Review! It makes me so happy! Even if its the same ****person I'll still jump up and down with joy. Also sorry if this chapter seemed shorter. I'll try and make the next one longer. Till next time~**

~MACL


	8. Chapter 6: The Moon Smiles

**Thank you! Thank you! :D Thanks Imncake and Toboes Soulmate for reviewing! It makes me feel loved! :D I'll be posting a chapter this Sunday (You guys inspire me) so look forward to that. And Imncake this was for you! You're right, I did need more scenes with Ciel and Leanne. Thanks for the tip :) And Toboes Soulmate, Sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter (now you wont have to wait a whole week) but I felt it was necessary (also because I'm evil :)).**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

**(Ciel P.O.V) **

I watched Sebastian and Leanne leave. Sebastian is going to use this interruption to question Leanne. We know who ever knocked her unconscious was most likely the work of a reaper. I need to know if she suspects who ever attacked her if inhuman.

After Sebastian left to help Leanne, I looked over at Lord Addington.

"May I make a request Lord Addington? I would like your permission for Leanne to stay with me here at my Manor." I asked before taking a sip of my tea.

The reason I would like for her to stay here. I don't know if the reaper would come back for her again. I'll have to be careful, she's a smart girl. She might even be suspicious of Sebastian. I'll find out in due time, but first I need his permission.

The Lord stared at me before giving his answer.

"It wouldn't be a problem,"

_Perfect. _

"But can my daughter come back tomorrow? I think it would be safer for her to sleep at our mansion." He finished.

_Darn._

I tried not to show my frown. The fool he is but he shouldn't know of the danger. If it makes her parents more comfortable I'll have to go along with it. I shouldn't push the matter.

"Yes of course, you're right." I forced myself to say.

"Thank you. After she comes back we will be on our way." The Lord nodded.

"Of course." I said standing up to head to my study.

I closed the door behind me and sighed in relief.

_What trouble this is going to be. _

Not only has Leanne probably figured out the existence of nonhuman beings, I'll have to deal with her for a while.

I'll have to postpone my trip to the Queen's resort. I walked down the hallway towards my study in thought. This new player has joined the game.

How should I approach this? The best thing now is to not reveal everything to her. She'll be a nuisance but I can't dispose of her.

What to do...what to do...

I pondered over this when I heard a scream coming from the door I was passing. It was one of the guest rooms. I stopped and moved closer to the door to hear better.

"Get away! Get away! I don't want to be eaten by a demon!" I heard Leanne's voice through the door.

"I assure you I won't eat your soul." Sebastian's voice was next.

What does that demon think he's doing? This changes things, and not for the good. I can't have her going around telling people.

She'll need to be some where I can keep an eye on her. All the time too...

This means Leanne will have to live here at the mansion. The only way to get her parents to agree to that would be if I announced our betrothal to the public.

This is going to be a bother, but it's the only way. I'll have to try it. I only hope that Elizabeth knows about this.

Or else it won't turn good.

I opened the guest room door and to my surprise saw Leanne on the bed using a pillow to shield herself from Sebastian.

Leanne looked over at me wide-eyed and immediately sat down on the bed. Sebastian looked at me.

"Hello Young Master." He turned towards me.

It was so bloody dark in here I could barely see him because he was wearing black. The candle lights were dim.

"Hello Ciel." Leanne chuckled.

"Sebastian please leave. I need to talk to Leanne." I frowned at him as he bowed.

"Yes my Lord." He left the room.

Then I heard it In the silent room after he left. The sound of click after the door closed. I quickly walked over to the door and shook the handle.

The darn butler had locked me in the room with Leanne. I clenched my fist together out of anger and thinking of ways to punish him.

If you were wondering, the doors have locks on both sides. A person can be locked from the inside or outside. A nuisance if you ask me.

I heard Leanne come from the bed and walk over to the door and try the handle herself. Her eyes instantly widened and her face turned red.

I sighed and turned towards giving up hope that we would be able to open the door. First I need to ask Leanne about whst she knows and determine the next move.

"What do you know Leanne?" I asked her seriously.

She stared at me before looking down at the floor and responding.

"I know that Reapers exist and that your butler is a demon." She said quietly.

Just as I thought. Sebastian explained some things to her.

"I see. Also I'm requesting your parents that you live with me from now on."

Leanne whipped her head up to meet me at eye level. She stared to smile and then frowned.

"It's because I know isn't it?" She looked at me.

Those purple eyes full of power.

"Smart girl. That's not the only reason." I grinned. "I also need another maid."

She looked like she was about to burst. She threw the pillow at me and I dodged.

"No! No! Not happening! Try all you want but you aren't getting me in a maid's outfit!" She yelled at me while looking for more pillows to through.

I held back the urge to laugh at her. She can get so worked up.

"I was joking. Now stop before you tear up my guest room." She stopped midway from throwing another pillow.

Leanne sighed then made the bed nice and neat again before coming back over to me.

"Darn. I could of used a maid like you." I grinned.

"Sorry, but there's no way a Lady like me would be a maid." Leanne said with pride.

"Are you sure you're a Lady?" I could help the urge to laugh.

Wait did I just laugh? Why would I laugh? Something about being around Leanne made me feel comfort.

I don't need it though. I stopped smiling and looked at her wide eyes.

"Ciel! I've never heard you laugh before." She was smiling.

I frowned.

"And you never will again." I said examining the room.

"But—" Leanne started.

"No. Never again." I sighed and looked at her hurt eyes. "Let's figure out a way to get out of here."

I'm going to punish Sebastian for this. I walked over to the balcony doors and opened them. A cold breeze came in as I walked out on to the concrete balcony.

This was the second story. It shouldn't be too hard to get down. Leanne followed me on to the small balcony. The breeze moving the hair out of her face.

There were some bushes down below. I looked over to the left side of the balcony. There was a window ledge. We could use it to get down.

I walked over to the edge of the balcony and was about to get on it when Leanne stopped me. I looked at her but she didn't show concern or worry.

"Let's sit here for a while." She said.

She walked over to the edge and pulled her self and her dress on to the ledge and sat on it. The moon looked down on her as she sat there.

I sighed and pulled myself up next to her and sat down. The dark outlines of the forest surrounded my mansion.

Another cold breeze came through and it chilled me. I felt warmth on my shoulder and I looked at Leanne.

She rested her head on my shoulder and had her left arm around my waist.

_What is she doing?_

**(Leanne P.O.V)**

I felt my cheeks blushing madly as I snuggled next to Ciel. We've never been this close before and it felt good.

When he shivered, I felt the need to protect him. When he laughed, it showed me he had feelings.

It must be hard to lose your parents and be on your own for so long. Don't get the wrong idea, I don't pity him.

He has to much pride to be pitied. I can read him so easily, like we're connected.

I looked up at the bright round moon shining down on us. Today has been stressful and I didn't want to rush going back to my family.

I don't ever want to lose this moment. It's so peaceful, like back in my rose garden at home.

I was surprised when I felt a hand wrap around my waist. I tilted my head up to see Ciel looking at the moon. Still not smiling, but he looked calm.

He looked down at me, his big blue eye full of pain and hatred. It didn't scare me, but his eye was so beautiful. It's a shame I'll never be able to see both his eyes.

The memory of when I first met him came back to me. I stared into his big blue eyes, so beautiful and full of innocence.

This Ciel had a goal he is trying to reach and won't stop until he gets it. I know this much at least.

I wonder what happened to his other eye. I stared at the black eye patch that hide away his right eye.

Unconsciously, I started to reach for it and he reacted. He let go of my waist and grabbed my wrist that reached for his eye patch.

I didn't realize what I was doing until he pulled his body away from me. It hurt me when he did that. He frowned at me and that calmness disappeared.

"I'm sorry Ciel." I looked down away from the moon and at the dark ground.

"Don't. Let's go, I bet your parents are waiting." He got off the ledge and moved towards window.

I followed after him feeling hurt. I hate myself for doing that, and he must hate me now to.

He held on to the window ledge and moved towards the bushes below. I got up after him. He let go and fell a few feet and landed in the bushes.

I moved over carefully to where he landed and saw him emerge from the bush. His clothes were slightly messed up and leaves and twigs were tangled in his hair.

I gulped before letting go of the ledge. I jumped towards the bush, and felt a draft. The dress was blown up from the air from me coming downwards.

The bush was not the softest landing in the world. I would have preferred a mattress. the twigs tangled themselves in my hair along with the leaves.

The bush fought me as I tried to get out from its grip. Finally free from the evil bush, I walked over to Ciel.

I bet I look worse than he does.

"That butler..." I heard him mumble.

He started walking towards the front entrance of his mansion. I followed his picking up my long dress.

I sighed, I guess our special moment was over. It felt too short and I have a feeling it won't ever happen again.

Ciel showed a side of him I've never seen before and I bet he won't do it again.

_I wish..._

* * *

**And that's Chapter 6! I worked hard on it for you guys to get it done today! This was more Ciel and Leanne more than anything. So tell me what you think! Should I have more bonding moments between them? Yes? No? Maybe? Tell me in the reviews! Remember, I only serve to please you guys! Please favorite and follow! The story now begins... (I've already planned it our but if you guys want more Ciel and Leanne then I can make it work). Till next time~!**

_~MACL_


	9. Chapter 7: Wilting Rose

**Hello! Hello! As promised, here is chapter 7. Thanks for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated. The italicized text for one of the POVs is a backstory. Just read... And enjoy :)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**_

* * *

**(Ciel P.O.V)**

I bet Sebastian was testing me. To see how I would react to being alone with Leanne.

This was a waste of time and I'm ready to retire for the night. My hair felt messed up and my skin burned from where the twigs scratched me.

The sooner Leanne leaves the sooner I'll be able to rest. She followed me from the bushes and to the front of the mansion.

She looked about as bad I probably do. Leaves in her tangled hair and her dress slightly torn.

We neared the front, the lights showing through the windows. I walked up the steps, the heels clicking against the concrete.

"Ciel..." I heard Leanne say softly behind me.

I stopped and turned my head to see her.

"I had a great time tonight.." She blushed. "Thanks for spending time with me." She looked down to hide her blush.

I walked back down the steps to look at her in the eyes.

"Don't ever tell anyone." I said quietly.

No one can know what happened. My reputation as the Queen's Guard Dog would be tarnished.

Leanne looked at me, slightly shocked by my reaction. Then she smiled.

"It's our secret." She whispered in my ear then walked past me up the steps.

I sighed and turned to follow her until we reached the door. I stepped in front of her and put my hand on the door handle.

I pushed down on it hoping it wasn't locked. It stopped and didn't move down anymore. Darn, Sebastain locked it.

What the heck is that butler thinking? I sighed and turned towards Leanne thinking about what we should try next.

"It's locked again?" She stared at me.

I nodded.

She tried it herself before knocking on the door. I looked at her when there was no response.

"We should—" I started but stopped the sound of a click came from the door.

I turned towards the door and looked at Leanne as she grinned. The handle moved down and the door slowly opened. Leanne's smile got bigger, it looks like she didn't care what she looked liked.

My eye slightly widened when I saw who opened the door. Leanne's smile faded as she stared at the small figure who looked up at us.

It was Leanne's younger sister, Kinsley I believe was her name. Her blue eyes stared at us with confusion.

"What are you guys doing outside? And why do you look like that?" She asked rudely.

"No time to answer questions! Can you let us inside?" Leanne asked glaring at her sister.

Kinsley smiled.

"No." And slammed the door shut.

Leanne stood there dumbfounded for a moment. Did her sister really just do that?

"Kinsley! Open this door now!" Leanne yelled getting close to the door.

The sounds of her sister snickering came from inside.

"Let me think about it..." More laughter was heard.

Leanne looked as she wanted to bust the door down and strangle her sister. She sighed and calmed herself before answering.

"Please open the door."

"No." The girl giggled.

"Why not?! This isn't your home!" Leanne yelled back.

This is ridiculous. Where are her parents?

"You can't tell me what to do!" She yelled back.

That's it. I'm intervening.

Before Leanne could yell back, I stepped in front of her.

"Open this door now." I demanded.

The voice hesitated and didn't respond. The door slowly opened again. Kinsley stepped away from the door as I entered.

Leanne followed me inside. The girl closed the door again.

"Where are your parents?" I asked her.

Kinsley gulped before answering, "Talking with the creepy butler man."

Sebastian. I nodded and started moving up the stairs to my study. I figured that's where they would be talking.

_Darn that butler. _

**(Leanne P.O.V)**

I glared at Kinsley. She can be embarrassing in front of other people.

"How come you wouldn't open the door for me?!"

She smiled, that brat. Why is she always out to ruin my life?

"Why should I have?" She smiled.

That's it. I lunged at her, and she yelped. She jumped and started running the other way. I chased after her. She can be so aggravating.

"Stop chasing me!" She yelled as I chased her down the hallway.

No chance she's getting out of this.

"Not till you say sorry!" I yelled back.

So close. I reached out my hand to grab the collar of her dress. She can't really run in her dress and heels.

I'm so close! Almost there...my fingers touched her collar. I was about I seize it when stopped abruptly causing me to collide into her.

I shook my head and I felt squirming under my body. I looked down to see a struggling Kinsley under me.

I grinned.

"This is want you get for not opening the door!" I said crossing my arms.

"Get off me! Your heavy!" She struggled more.

I wanted to beat her up, but I'll wait for mother to do that. It assures I won't get in trouble.

I heard an ahem and looked up and saw Sebastian staring down at her us. When did h. Get here?! I thought he was talking to my parents.

I grumbled and got off the now hitting me Kinsley. I stared at the butler's red eyes.

"Where are my parents? We should be leaving, it's getting late." I asked.

He looked at me as Kinsley stood next to me. I didn't care what I looked like, I'm ready to go home.

"They're waiting for you at the front, Miss." He smiled.

I hate this butler. How come he locked me and Ciel in a room together? What was he thinking? What did I expect? He is a demon after all.

"Thank you." I grabbed Kinsley's hand and pulled her down the hallway back to where I think was the entrance.

This place still confuses me.

**(Ceilia P.O.V)**

I knew what had killed my brother. Everyone, including my parents, thought I killed him because I was with him in his last dying moments.

I had simply just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The bad thing was that I couldn't tell anyone and if I did, my loved ones would suffer the same fate as my brother.

While most things remained a mystery. No wounds, no weapon, the reason, he looked empty. I knew who did it.

But I kept my lips closed and hoped that they would stay like that, no matter how things would become of me.

It was a few days after the death of my loved brother, Cole. Nobody could ask for a better brother then Cole.

He would always spend time with me and teach me new things. He was the perfect brother.

My family was wearing black, the color for mourning. We would wear it for a few months or so, but that was when I noticed how much they changed. They seemed so depressed, silent.

Only speaking to servants to order them around or speak to family members. Well, they did talk, at least not to me. They would always whisper to each other and occasionally glare at me.

However, something snapped in them one day. A maid came in to tell me that my mother requested to speak in my bedroom.

I was hesitant at first since they were still depressed, but made my way up to my bedroom. I walked into my bedroom to find my mother sitting on my bed, but something was different.

Mother stood up and walked over towards me. The look in her eyes... It was demented. What was wrong with my mother?

"M-Mother?" I squeaked, shaking with fear as she walked up to me.

"Shut up!" She yelled and slapped me across the face. I fell down with a force and cupped my cheek. Tears stung my eyes as my cheek began to swell.

"This is all your fault! You killed Cole, our favorite child!" She screeched, kicking me in the stomach. I gasped as I tried to focus in breathing, attempting to ignore the excruciating pain.

"Speak of this to anyone, you'll never be able to breathe again!" She kicked one last time and left me whimpering on the floor.

I kept waiting, waiting for her to come in and apologize and tell me everything would be fine, but that never happened.

At the age of five, I had received my first beating, there were more to come. I either had to be perfect or pay for it.

...

The day came when my parents would finally get rid of me. The day I thought when I wouldn't be beaten anymore.

But I should have known. I should have known that I would no longer be accepted in this cruel world.

It has been a long eight years without my brother. And my life was about to get a lot worse.

My parents found a way to get rid of me. When I turned thirteen, they found someone who I would be betrothed to.

The worst possible boy I would come to know. Alois Trancy. It was about half a year ago when I was sent to live with Lord Trancy.

_"I'm packing your things." Said one of the maids that my mother sent._

_I stared at her with mixed feelings. I knew my parents would try to rid me from their lives. _

_They tried multiple times. To send me away to aunts or uncles, but it never worked. I was doomed to live in an abused life._

_If only was brother was still alive. We could be living a happy life now, but that isn't possible anymore._

_The maid glared at me while she packed my clothes. She snapped the case shut and handed it me as she left the room._

_"Please come out in ten minutes. The carriage will be here shortly." She said shutting the door without looking at me._

_I wasn't worried or scared. I wasn't glad that I would no longer be abused by loved ones._

_I waited patiently for the carriage to take me away. When it did come, I watched my home slowly fade away from the distance as it drove away. _

_The driver said it would take about an hour to arrive at my new home. I waited for what felt like forever. _

_"Here you are miss." The driver said as the carriage stopped. _

_I looked up at the large mansion before me. He opened the door to let me out. I grabbed the small case filled with my clothes. _

_My heels clicked against the stone as I walked up to the mansion. The horses clipped away along with the carriage. _

_This would be my new home. I've never seen this Alois boy, but I can not really say what I think about him. _

_Time moved slowly as I approached the door, I knocked on it as I waited. I could heart he sound of my heart beat. _

_The door opened. The black suit of a butler appeared. I looked down at his black shoes and slowly moved up to his face before I stopped frozen. _

_His gold eyes staring at me, his black bangs off to the side. He pushed his glasses up. _

_It couldn't be. This can't be possible! _

_I dropped my case and took a step back. _

_"You—!" I was cut off from a boy yelling. _

_"Claude! Who is it?" A boy appeared next to the tall butler. _

_He had blonde hair that framed his face and icy blue eyes._

_"It's miss Ceilia, highness." He said calmly. _

_The boy stared at me and grinned. _

_"Hello Ceilia!" He chirped and moved closer to me. _

_He did a full circle before stopping in front of my face. He was awfully close and it made me uncomfortable. _

_"Hello." I said quietly and looked down. _

_He obviously didn't like it and grabbed my chin harshly and pulled me closer to his frowning face. _

_"That's no way to greet your fiancee." He said staring at me. _

_I'm in trouble. _

* * *

**And that's a wrap! That was the introduction for Ceilia, the last main character for this story. I know, I know her backstory is sad but there is still much mystery to be revealed! You guys feedback is greatly appreciated! Please review this chapter! Got any ideas for the next chapter? Tell me and it might just happen! Thanks for reading! Till next time~!**

_~MACL_


	10. Chapter 8: Hide!

**OMG! Hello! Hello! So so sorry this is a day late, I had a SUPER bust schedule this weekend and had no time to post! please forgive me! Thanks you guys for all the support! This story has 20 reviews and over a 1000 views! Makes me so happy that many of you guys like this! And some more good news, they've announced their making season 3 of black butler! I'm excited! And to answer your question HiddenMonsters, I will not follow the anime exactly for a couple of reasons. I find it redundant to copy something that has already been seen and written by other people. I have plans and don't want to use the anime as a guide for this story. I hope you understand! :D**

**Thanks for reviewing/favoriting/ and following...**

**HiddenMonsters**

**Onyxdoodle88**

**Purplesnake15**

**newty01**

**Toboe's soulmate (Go check out their Black Butler fanfic! I recommend reading it!)**

**c0llide-with-the-sky**

**Lmncake**

**the emerald wolf (I really love their story! I recommend reading their Black Butler fanfic!)**

**TheDarkFlameMaster**

**AxCxP**

**And thank you lots! Now please enjoy Chapter 8! :D**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)**_

* * *

**(Ciel P.O.V)**

I closed the door after The Lord and Lady. I led them down the hallway to the front. We can to the front and I started walking down the stairs.

I stopped and looked up when I saw Leanne dragging her sister. Sebastian followed after them.

Then I continued walking down the stairs. Leanne started to argue with her sister. Their fighting is giving me a headache.

"Master." I looked up when I reached the bottom.

Sebastian stood there looking down at me. I frowned and continued to walk past him to the door. He beat me to it and opened the door for the Addington family.

"Thank you Lord Phantomhive for allowing us to discuss some matters with you." The Lord said.

Leanne stopped fighting with her sister and joined her parents. Kinsley followed after her.

"It was my pleasure Lord Addington." I replied.

He nodded and led his family out of my Manor. Before Sebastian closed the door, I saw Leanne look back quickly.

Our eyes met for a second before she turned her head away. I heard the clang of the door shutting.

I sighed in relief.

"Sebastian, I'm ready to retire." I said and turned to walk up the stairs again.

"Yes, my Lord." He replied and bowed.

I was about halfway up the stairs before I stopped and turned my head to look at him.

"And please announce our engagement tomorrow." I sighed and continued to walk.

"Yes, of course." He said then walked up the stairs after me.

Once I reached the top, I stopped momentarily and thought of something.

But I shook it off and started off again towards my room.

I stopped in front of my bedroom door and reached for the handle. Something caught my eye and looked down at my hand.

The glow of ring was what caught my eye. I grinned.

Leanne just walked into something she can't escape.

**(Leanne P.O.V)**

The cold blew furiously as we made our way outside to the carriage.

This had to be the most uncomfortable dress ever. I was ready to go home and change.

I looked over at Kinsley who was complaining that her feet were hurting. Weren't we all tired?

The black outline of the carriage and sound of horses caught my attention.

I couldn't see who the driver was, probably someone Ciel knew.

The driver helped us inside the carriage and I felt instantly tired when I sat down on the seat cushions.

I heard the door close and the driver snap the reins. My head felt heavy and I leaned against the door.

My eyes slightly opened and I saw Kinsley laying down on Mother's lap. I slightly smiled before drifting off to sleep.

I hate sleeping. It makes me feel vulnerable.

**(Ceilia P.O.V)**

"Ceilia!" I heard the annoying voice call.

_Not this again. Please no._

I ran quicker down the hallway trying to make as little noise as possible. I didn't want him to hear me.

"I just love playing games with you!" The voice grew closer and giggled.

I took a left turn hoping I could find a hiding spot. Alois was always able to find me. He had the unfair advantage in this game.

_There!_

I stopped in front of the door and quickly turned the gold handle and sprinted inside. I shut the door quietly and looked around for a hiding spot.

This room wasn't a good choice for hiding.

"Ceilia! You better come out now!" Alois stopped sounding playful.

I hated this, I hated my life. Why must it be so unfair?

The bookshelves would have to do for now. At least until he stopped looking for me. I pushed myself in between them.

It was cramped and there was a small space behind them I could hide. I forced my self and the darn dress I was wearing behind it. Fortunately it was dark so he wouldn't be able to see me that well.

The moon showed through the windows. His desk had papers scattered papers and something that caught my eye. It was an unopened letter with red seal.

What was so interesting about this letter? Well—

I froze. The door creaked open and a figure stood there. The light from the hallway coming into the dark room. My heart was pounding loudly.

This wasn't Alois, but his butler. I saw the glint of his glasses as he walked in. He carried a candle in his right hand which made it easier for me to see him.

He walked over to Alois's desk and set down the candle Then checked under the desk. He must be looking for me.

I held my breath afraid for him to hear me. I couldn't be found, especially not by him.

His gold eyes searching the room before he picked back up his candle and walked out. He took a last look and then closed the door.

I exhaled then started breathing loudly. That was close. I hate that butler, he scares me! Ever since—

The bookshelves I was hiding behind abruptly fell over and figure grabbed me. I stood in horror as I watch Claude grab me from my hiding spot. The lights came on in the room and I could see everything clearly.

Books scattered the floors and the wind picked up. Claude had gripped my left wrist and pushed up his glasses with his other hand.

I stared into his gold eyes and panicked.

_He found me! He found me!_

I tried to pull away from his grip but to no avail. He gripped tighter.

"Please don't hurt me." I begged.

He showed no emotion and I was about to start crying.

"I don't intend to do anything to you Miss." He said staring down at me.

I was about to protest when Alois entered the room.

"Claude! You found her!" He chirped and smiled.

What a fake smile. Claude let go of me and Alois came close to my face.

"Did you have a fun playing?" He asked.

I didn't respond and looked down at the floor. Alois grabbed my chin and forced my eyes to look into his icy blue ones.

I quietly yelped at the force. He let go and smiled again.

"I have great news! I'll be throwing a ball in honor of our engagement!" He chirped.

My eyes widened at him. Was he serious? He can't be serious!

"It will be in a month, and I want you to invite as many people as possible!" Alois looked at me.

I just stared at him in shock. He's being serious. One problem.

I have no family or friends. They have long forgotten me. It's a lonely life I have.

"Or does the lonely butterfly not have friends?" He smirked at me.

I have nothing to say. He's absolutely right. I'm alone.

The floor seemed to my only friend as I stared down at it.

"No need to worry! I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends at he ball!" Alois clapped and I whipped my head up to look at him.

He's such a liar. I hate him.

"Let's go Claude! Make sure you go to bed tonight Ceilia." Alois continued to smile as he left.

I stayed in the messy room a while after they left. Looking up at the bright moon, it has caused me pain but it's so beautiful.

Then I came back to the cruel reality I was stuck in. I left the room as it was and headed down the hallway.

What a cruel world this is.

**(Aniston P.O.V)**

Let me tell you this. For one, my name is Aniston not Anna. Don't let Moonshine tell you other wise.

You must be thinking I'm crazy to have chosen her as a partner. I'm not crazy, and she isn't crazy.

Even though she can be mentally insane...

Anyway, we arrived back at the Reaper Library after running into the Phantomhives.

"Oh, you're back." Will pushed his glasses back up his nose with his scythe.

"Yes and we have taken care of your order." I said nodded to him.

"Good. How was Moonshine?" He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "She didn't cause to much damage did she?" He asked.

"Well..." I stared but trailed off.

She grinned madly and played her guitar. The high-pitched notes she strung hurt my ears.

"I blew up a carriage and killed a frog!" She yelled happily.

I sighed, she just can't hold back.

Will looked unhappy and sent us to do paperwork and sort out the library cinematic records.

_Great, thanks a lot Moonshine._

I still remember when I first met her...

_I reluctantly closed my door to my house and followed Chris down the cobblestone steps.  
_

_"Chris, I'm sorry, but where are you taking me?" I asked him._

_He turned he head and looked at me._

_"It's an order from the heads. I'm just following orders." He said and turned back to lead me._

I grumbled, "Well, I feel as if I should know about these "orders" you speak of..."

_Chris didn't turn around this time but continued to walk._

_"Probably...guess not though."_

_The rest of the walk was quiet but I noticed he was leading me in the direction of the mental institution._

_"Why are you taking me there?" I asked him._

_Something was going on that I needed to know about._

_"Your getting an offer for a new partner." He replied._

_We neared the mental institution. This offer didn't seem right._

_"A partner? Hmm... This should be interesting..." I trailed off thinking why a mental hospital._

_"Oh believe me it will be." I saw him smirk._

_I slightly frowned. We went inside and walked up to the clerk. She gave us the room number and Chris led me down the hallway._

_"So, what is its name? Is it a girl or guy? Are they nice?"  
I asked._

_I had so many questions on my mind._

_"Girl. I guess... Ahe... She's kinda nice..." He thought about it.  
I frowned at him as we took a turn down the hallway._

_"You don't sound so sure..." I questioned him._

_"Well... She's kinda... Ahem."  
He motioned to his head._

_That would explain the mental hospital part._

_"Oh... Okay then..." I trailed off._

_We pasted multiple white doors with silver-handled. One of the reasons I don't find hospitals appealing. They are always decorated in bright white colors._

_"Anyway–she's this way." He took another turn._

_He stopped in front of the door with the number the clerk gave us. Chris didn't open it and turned around to look at me._

_"You might wanna be quiet for a bit ok?" He asked seriously._

_No joking this time, but I wonder why._

_"Umm, ok?" I asked confused about the request._

_He opened the door and walked into the room and to my surprise, a girl with white hair is sitting on the floor in a straight jacket and a blindfold._

* * *

**Phew! That was Chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed it! Hmmm I wonder what kind of past Moonshine and Aniston have? Find out next chapter! Please review! Makes me happy :) Happy author makes chapters which makes happy readers! Till next time~! **

_~MACL_


	11. Chapter 9: The White Flower

**O_O Over 30 reviews?! You guys are awesome! I luv you all! *gives hugs to all fans* Thanks! So Enjoy! :D Sorry this chapter has more dialogue than action, but I promise there will be action! **

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji! (Black Butler)_**

* * *

**(Aniston P.O.V)**

_I looked at Chris and whispered to him, "Is this her?"_

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw her grinning. It creeped me out actually._

_"Er yes. We have to wait for the guards before we move her to the communications rooms." He replied._

_I frowned, something about this girl creeped me out. Was it the way she smiled? I honestly didn't know._

_The door opened and I saw two guards walk in._

_"A communications room has been cleared for Merina—er, Moonshine and Aniston to talk." The first guard announced._

_What an odd name, Moonshine..._

_"Aniston?" The girl Moonshine whispered to herself then chuckled._

_Chris cleared his throat and turned towards the guards._

_"Alright I'll lead Aniston you take Moonshine." He told them and motioned for me to follow._

_The guards nodded and moved towards her and pick her up by the loops on her jacket and lead them both to the communications room._

_"Alright, let's go..." They said as they carried her down the hallway._

_All she did was chuckle at them, as if she was used to it._

_They stopped at a slightly different looking door and one unlocked it as the other held Moonshine._

_They lead her to a table and sat her down. She was still blindfolded._

_"Chris, you can bring Aniston in." The guard who stood by Moonshine said._

_"Come on let's go in." He looked at me and motioned for me to go in._

_"Fine..." I nodded and went inside the room._

_I sat in an empty chair in front of moonshine and the guards._

_"So, will you explain to me what is going on?" I asked to break the silence._

_She chuckled. I stared at her with confusion. Why does she keep chuckling?_

_"You never heard?" She finally said._

_I frowned, does this mean they haven't told me everything?_

_"I have heard some, but not enough..." I replied._

_Moonshine smiled, which creeped me out because I couldn't see her eyes._

_"So you do know what's going on..." She said with that wide grin on her face._

_Chris stepped forward and warned her._

_"Moonshine... Be good..." He said as if expecting her to do something._

_"Well, I know of a partnership." I narrowed my eyes at her._

_She didn't laugh this time but continued her ongoing grin._

_"So you don't know? How stupid..." She mumbled to herself._

_Surprisingly, even not being able to see, she turned towards where Chris was standing._

_"Be good?" She asked him and cackled, "Ok but only if you let me out~"_

_This outraged me! How dare she!_

_"Really?! Calling me stupid?Youʻre the one locked in a mental institution!" I shouted at her standing up from my seat._

_I was shocked when she cackled again and jerked her head towards me._

_"But it wasn't because I was stupid... It was because I killed too much. You would be here for stupidity."_

_My face burned from rage and I clenched my fist. I can't believe I was letting her get to me!_

_"How dare you! You do know I was your shot out of the place, right? I donʻt want a partner. The deal is off!" I yelled at Chris and started walking towards the door to leave._

_She chuckled again and I heard her say under her breath, "You aren't the only door I can open..."_

_I stopped before opening the door._

_"I donʻt know why you brought me here, but I don't want my partner to be a psycho! How many partners has she even had?" I questioned Chris._

_He sighed and replied, "102..."_

_I threw my arms into the air._

_"It's no wonder nobody wants to work with her." I put my hand on the door handle and twisted it._

_"Says the stupid one. Did you just figure it out?" She laughed at me._

_That ticked me off. I whipped around to face her and I knew she couldn't see me._

_My eyes flashed at her._

_"Donʻt. You. Dare. Call. Me. Stupid!" I flashed out of the room fuming._

_Something told me to go back in that room and I listened. I flashed back in to find her cackling._

_"Should I lie then? I could always lie and call you smart... But lying is bad isn't it?" Moonshine teased._

_I must calm down, I exhaled before answering._

_"Please, you have been lying all day, because that is what you are. Now, I have no desire to be in this partnership..." I said as calmly as possible._

_She chuckled again. Man, I was getting annoyed of her constant smiling and laughing._

_During her laughing, the door swung open and I turned my head to see it close again. No one was there._

_"Jefferey? Is that you? I told you I wouldn't be back for a while." She started talking._

_Jeffery? Yeah, I'm the crazy one. I smiled at her stupidity._

_"Yeah, and I'm the stupid one." I scoffed at her._

_She titled her head and looked like she was trying to listen to someone. Even though no one was talking. Moonshine frowned._

_"Shut up Jefferey!" Moobshine growled._

_Who was she talking to? I looked at Chris with confusion and he seem to know what nonsense she was talking about._

_The empty chair next to her suddenly fell over as if it was pushed by invisible force. I narrowed my eyes at her._

_Her blindfold fell off her face. Something wasn't right. This certainly interests me but I don't wish to partner with her._

_Especially if this is happening. The guards gave her a warning look._

_"Moonshine, be careful." Then warned her again._

_This has happened before I can end._

_She opened her eyes and grinned at the guards._

_"Hmm... It's been a while since I was last able to see... I think I want to go back to my cell now. We're done here right?" She turned her attention towards me._

_I frowned at her, I've told her my answer and it's final._

_"Yes. I want no part in this." I stood ground._

_The guards look confused and one of the them stared at Moonshine in shock._

_"What the—?" He mumbled._

_Moonshine grinned and stood up. She brushed past me and stood in front of the door. It swung open by itself._

_"It was nice meeting you Anna." She teased me._

_Now she's given me nickname now._

_She left the room and that seem to snap the guards out of their thought._

_"Moonshine!" They chased after her._

_I scoffed. This was a waste of time._

**(Moonshine P.O.V)**

_I walked back to my cell with those guards following me._

_"Jefferey you're in here right? Good..." I reassured myself._

_"Moonshine! You canʻt keep saying these things to people! She was your best choice!" They shouted after me._

_I chucked at them._

**(Leanne P.O.V)**

I remember what happened last night.

We visited the Phantomhives, I ran away and met a strange girl, and I was left alone with Ciel.

I'm pretty sure that's the base of what happened but I know a lot more went on.

I opened my eyes and what I saw was an infinite space of darkness. This could just be a dream, because I'm also floating.

I looked around the dark and wondered what the purpose of this dream was. Nothing happened. Nothing appeared.

This was strange. Maybe I should try to wake up. I pinched the skin on my left arm. There was no pain.

_Well that's helpful..._

I shut my eyes and started to count to five.

_One...two...three...four...five..._

I opened my eyes and not to my surprise I was still here. Huh, I guess the dream wants me to stay. I guess I'll have to find out why...

If this is a dream then I can do whatever I want right? I closed my eyes again and imagined a cat appearing. Don't look at me like that! What am I supposed to do while floating in an infinite space?

My eyes fluttered open and to my disappointment, no cat appeared. I guess this means I don't control the dream, but who could be?

Why can't I just wake up? It feels like it's been forever. When you're just here floating, time passes by quickly.

"Would something happen already?" I asked the dark space.

My voice echoed until it disappeared. That was a little creepy.

A bright light suddenly blinded me and my eyes were forced shut. Even if I shielded them with my hands, I could still see the bright light through my eyelids.

Why won't it just go away? It seemed to grow brighter by the minute, and my eyes started to burn. This was not turning out very well...

If it keeps getting brighter, I might burn to death! I'm sorry infinite dark space, I didn't mean to upset you! I shrieked as I felt my whole body being burned.

I'm going to die in my worst nightmare! Wait a second…I can't feel pain. Then why does this light hurt so badly?

My body relaxed and I felt like I was no longer floating. The light started to fade away and I no longer felt the burning sensation from the light.

Once I felt my eyes could open, I slowly did so. There was the familiar bright light that blinded me for a second, but then I was able to see.

Its daytime? That's not possible!

I looked around to observe the surroundings. It was no longer nighttime, but the opposite. The sun was about mid-high in the empty blue sky. Not a cloud to be seen.

I was sitting on grass in some sort of clearing. I've never been here before. The wind picked up and I heard the rustle of trees. I turned my head and behind me were a line of trees with leaves a dark shade of green.

That means it's summer. That can't be right! I recollected my last memories. It was near the end of fall, and i was leaving the Phantomhives with my family. It was nighttime and I fell asleep in the carriage.

I slowly stood up and realized I was no longer wearing my slightly torn dress from before. But instead a long purple dress with a white ribbon tied around the waist. The dress had short sleeves and I was also wearing white gloves that matched.

I felt the top of my head and sighed in relief when I felt no sort of hat. They make your head itchy and makes me feel ridiculous.

What I found odd, was that the wind continued to blow. Then suddenly stopped. This could be a dream, but I think it's much more than that. Could it be a memory? I don't know.

All I can conclude is that I'm not in my present time. Somehow I either went into the future or the past. The only logical answer could be that I'm in a memory. But it can't be my memory, because I've never been here before.

Could it be someone else's memory? Or am I just in a dream?

I sighed and started to walk from my landing spot. If I want to get out of here, I'll have to find someone. Assuming there are other people here. If this is a memory, then other people have to be here.

Then a hint of blue caught my eye. I looked down in the grass to see small wildflowers growing. That's when I noticed multiple different flowers of all color in the grass.

They were all so lovely. I stopped to look at a couple of growing in one spot and noticed something odd. As if this dream wasn't weird enough. There was one flower growing by itself.

It stood all alone and was different from the rest. The flower had the color of white. It reminded me of the white roses that grew in my garden. White was my favorite color.

I walked over to it and bent down to pick it. My fingers wrapped around its stem and gently gave it a pulled. The stem snapped and I now held the flower in my palm.

I looked at the fragile thing and pet its soft petals. My eyes widen as I watched the stem start to grow longer. I was about to drop the flower but the stem quickly wrapped itself around my wrist.

This made me panic and I tried to pulled it off. It tightened its grip and I dug my nails deeper into the stem trying to release it from my wrist.

It had no effect. The flower wasn't coming off. This has to be a dream!

_Wake up! Wake up! _

"Who are you?" A voice called from behind.

I forgot about the flower and let go of its stem. I turned my head slowly and gasped in horror.

The forest behind me was in flames.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnn! What an awesome cliffhanger, I'm such a terrible person XD How did Aniston and Moonshine become partners? Will their past be revealed? How did Leanne get trapped in a dream? Is it a dream or memory? Why did the forest catch fire? And who is the mysterious person who called out to her? Find out next Sunday (or Saturday…you never know!) and hope those answers will be revealed! Please review and tell me what you think of this (AWESOME) chapter! And have a wonderful Sunday! Till next time~!**

_~MACL_


End file.
